El As del Destino
by Inuyami
Summary: Ultimo capitulo!, Esto es lo ke pasa despues de los Ovas de Greed Island!
1. CapNº1

**Este es el 1er fic que hago de Hunter X, ojalá que les sea de su agrado. también es mi 1era vez que me tiro hacer fic en forma de narración, ya que siempre lo he echo como guiones... nn. sin mas preámbulos..les dejo el fic.**

**Capitulo Nº 1**

_**"Sentimientos a Flor de Piel"**_

_Estoy envuelta nuevamente por esta oscuridad, ¿cuando será el día que vuelvan mis ojos ver los luminosos rayos del sol?, ¿Cuándo volveré ser la joven que algún día fui?, ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¡¿Eh?!..._

Un ruido en los picaportes de la puerta, delata la presencia de una persona en la diminuta habitación.

-Aún estás con vida…- dice un joven de voz cortante y fría. –A llegado el momento que tu presencia no sea de utilidad-

Este se acerca a la jovencita que estaba aterrorizada en los suelos de una esquina de la habitación, su rostro reflejaba angustia y temor, pero también nacía en sus azules ojos, un odio y desprecio hacia la persona que estaba al frente de ella, con la inconfundible apariencia gótica de sus prendas.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me juzgues- y le da una bofetada a la pequeña joven –Me haces recordar al bastardo de la cadena, con tu misma expresión en tu mirar-

La joven lleva su maltratada mano hacia su rostro herido por el golpe, una débil lagrima aparecía en sus ojos, pero era tanto su rencor que, se reprimía ella misma, de las ganas de soltar más de ellas… El joven de cabellos azabache acaricia sutilmente los dorados cabellos de la pequeña, esta con la cabeza cabizbaja comienza a temblar…

-No soy la persona al cual debes temerle…- con un movimiento rápido toma de la mano de la pequeña joven y la levanta de su rincón quedando sus rostros frente a frente con la del sujeto – Vendrás conmigo, más te vale no intentar escapar porque tu muerte será tu única salida hacia tu libertad-

Pues ante esta amenaza, la joven solo desvió la mirada y dejó que el joven de cabellos azabache impusiera sus normas, acatando cada una de ellas, sin poner resistencia en alguna…

Por otra parte, en un hotel de categoría, se hospedaban unos jóvenes muy peculiares, el mayor de ellos de cabellos negro azulado pide las reservaciones, mientras que el más pequeño del grupo contempla el lugar con gran admiración…

-¿Es muy grande no crees?- le pregunta a su amigo acompañante

-No es obvio, Kurapika hizo sus contactos para que pudiéramos permanecer en este lugar, es un hotel de 5 estrellas…- le responde el joven de cabellos grisáceos…

-Lo sé, era muy arriesgado mantenernos en el hotel que nos hospedábamos antes, pero por suerte Kurapika tienes muy buenos contactos ahora que trabaja para la señorita Neo- una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Es verdad Gon, además de ganarse la confianza de su jefe a tenido mucha popularidad, aunque para Kurapika no es muy bueno que digamos, puesto que, fácilmente tienen acceso a la información de Kurapika, especialmente los del Ryodan- preocupado menciona aquellas palabras el joven Killua.

-No hay de que preocuparse- El joven de cabellos negro azulado desordena el cabello del joven Killua –Kurapika sabe como enfrentarse a cada situación que se le presenta, aunque muy difícil que sea, él siempre trata de hallarle una solución-

-¡¡¡Es cierto Leorio!! Grita el joven Gon

-Pero no es por ello, que dejemos de ayudarlo…- agrega el mayor.

-Ni modo, ¡Hey, leorio! ¿Te dieron los Nº de las habitaciones?

-Pues solo me dieron dos Nºs-

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo que sean dos?! Con inocencia pregunta Gon

-Una habitación es para una persona y la otra es para dos personas, ¡por lo tanto!- Cambia su tono de voz – Ustedes como se conocen más tiempo dormirán juntos, mientras que yo dormiré solo…si es que no me encuentro con alguna señorita por allí para invitarla a mi dormitorio…-

-¿Y para que la vas a invitar Leorio? Pregunta desconcertado Gon

-Pues…- Se pone algo incomodo con la pregunta de Gon –Cosas de adultos Gon… Sólo cosas de adultos-

-Si como no…- con sarcasmo habla Killua

-¡¿Y que cosas de adultos van a hacer?!

Leorio nos e le venian ninguna excusa convincente para hacer saciar la curiosidad de Gon, cuando pretendia decir alguna cosa, killua lo interrumpio…

-Gon tu sabes como es Leorio… ¿Tu crees que alguna chiquilla querrá salir con él?- pregunta en forma de burla

-La verdad… pues… mmm… no lo sé…-

-¡¿Qué insinúas Killua?!

-Nada… solo la verdad…

-¡¡¡Malditoooo!!!- Retomando la cordura- Pues es mejor que subamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…-

-¿Y Kurapika, no nos íbamos a juntar con él? Pregunta el joven Gon

-Más tarde Gon, ahora tenemos que desempacar, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- afirma animado el joven Gon

Los 3 jóvenes suben al ascensor que los llevará al piso, en las cuales indican sus reservaciones sus habitaciones correspondientes…

La noche recién comenzaba dar inicio, en una bodega de una distribuidora abandonada desde la oscuridad de la noche hacia acto de presencia un joven de mirada profunda, cabellos dorados y de personalidad seria…

-Te esperaba…- Habla desde las sombras una silueta de un joven alto y esbelto

-Lamento el retraso, tuve algunos compromisos- contesta el joven rubio.

-No es problema- la silueta sale de las sombras para acercarsele al joven de ojos azules mientras que en sus manos jugaba con su varaja de cartas

-Dime Hizoka, ¿Para qué me has llamado?

-¿Tienes prisa kurapika?

-Un poco…-

-Ya veo…Entonces…seré breve…

EL muchacho de cabellos dorados pone mucha atención a lo que serian las palabras de Hizoka, pues, este tenia un mal presentimiento de esto…


	2. Cap Nº2

_**Capitulo Nº 2**_

_**"Noticias Inesperadas"**_

_En esta Ocasión me siento distinto ¡¿Por qué en mi interior tengo aquella inquietud?! ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por lo que me tiene que informar Hizoka? ¿Qué relación tendrá conmigo? ¿Será referente al Ryodan? Entocnes… ¿Por qué tiene esa actitud?... ¿Por qué?..._

-Te noto algo intranquilo, mi joven amigo-

-No es nada en especial, pues, ¡¿Me lo dirás o no?!- en forma cortante pregunta el joven de ojos azules.

-Lo que te tengo que decir te sonará algo extraño, a mi en lo personal me soprendió mucho cuando el jefe no nos dijo- el joven pelirrojo se sienta

-¡¿Què fue lo que les mencionó?!- impaciente pregunta el joven Kurapika

-No eres el único sobreviviente de tu aldea-

Sorprendido por las palabras de Hizoka, el joven rubio entra en una discusión consigo mismo, preguntandose como era eso posible, si el mismo vió como los integrantes de la araña en ese entocnes habian dado muerte a todos los de la aldea quedando solamente el vivo.

-¡¡Mientes!!- Refutó Kurapika perdiendo su tranquilidad

Ocasionando la reaccion de Kurapika se originara un ambiente de tensión. Tirando cartas al suelo, hizoka no muestra ningun cambio en su actitud, dando enteder de lo que decia era verdad…

-No sé los detalles, pero después de eliminar a todos de la tribu Kuruta, en su camino de regreso se encontraron con una pequeña niña, que de nombre no lo sé…-

Kurapika estaba asorto por lo que escuchaba, no podia creer aún el relato de Hizoka, ¡¿Cómo era posible que alguién de su tribu se salvara milagrosamente?

-Pues sin duda, alguna iban a matarla, pero por alguna razón, que desconozco, el jefe le perdonó la vida. Desde ese entonces esta a los cuidados del jefe-

-¡¿Cómo creerte Hizoka?! ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? ¿Es otra de tus trampas?- con molestia le habla a hizoka

-Yo no tenia conocimiento de este hecho, ya que como tu sabes, yo ingresé hace poco a ser miembro de la araña- responde hizoka

El joven menor cierra sus puños con fuerza apretando tambien sus dientes, por la rabia interna que estaba surgiendo en el.

-Lo que tengo entendido que la utilizaban como blanco en sus entrenamientos, pero no llegaron a lastimarla demasiado. Te advierto que esto lo usarán como señuelo para atraparte ya que, no creo que seas capaz de dejar su vida nuevamente en las manos del Genei Ryodan….¡¿O si kurapika?!-

Esta pregunta sobresaltó a kurapika, entro en duda, creerle o no, por supuesto su mente se hundía en confusiones, no sabia como reaccionar, ni mucho menos, que hacer ante esta situación que se le estaba presentando.

-Solo pude verla en un tiempo muy corto, era de cabellos dorados, largos un poco más arriba de la cintura, llevaba harapos de vestir, Era un poco más que pequeña que tú, la ví muy delgada, y me pareció que tenia también ojos azules, no estoy seguro…- llevandose la mano hacia su mentón

La decripción de Hizoka era muy convincente, pero aún asi el joven kurapika no queria creerlo, no completamente en sus palabras…

-Mañana la llevarán a un lugar, que desconozco aún, pero te haré llegar la dirección por vía mail, para que lo compruebes tu mismo si esa jovencita es de tu tribu o no, ¿De Acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- respondió no muy seguro Kurapika

-Pues nos vemos entocnes, adios Kurapika- se despide el joven pelirrojo

Sale de la bodega, que al tiempo después el sonar de sus pasos desaparece…

En el Hotel…

-Esta muy suave la cama- comenta el joven Gon mientras que acariciaba su almohada

-Tienes toda la razón, Gon- estirandose en la cama el joven Killua

-Killua…-

-Dime Gon-

-¡¿No deberiamos ir en busca de Kurapika?! Ya es muy tarde…- Viendo el rejoj

-Leorio debe decirnos si ir o no… ¡¡por mientras veamos tv!!- dice con entusiasmo el joven de cabellos grisáceo -¡¡Mira GON!! El canal Play-Boy-

-Killua… no deberiamos ese tipo…de….peliculas….- Algo avergonzado menciona Gon, la cual Killua no le hace ningun caso de sus palabras

-Mira esta realmente interesante, ¡¡oohh, aquí viene lo bueno!!-

-Killua….- nn

En eso sopresivamente llega a la habitación Leorio…

-Chicos Kurapika llamó y dijo…- Viendo la televisión- ¡¡¡¿¿Pero??!!! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡¿Por qué estás viendo esos programas Gon?!

-¡¿Eh?!... yo no lo estoy viendo es Ki…- cuando se voltea para apuntar a Killua, ve que este esta plácidamente durmiendo en su cama -¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE???? Leorio se está haciendo el dormido, en realidad yo no estaba….el…yo….¿me crees verdad?-

-Yo veo que nos e está haciendo- algo disgustado con Gon apaga el televisor- Es mejor que hagas lo mismo que Killua mañana nos espera un día muy largo-

-¿Y Kurapika? ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Mañana lo veremos se le hizo tarde y no podrá venir…-

-Ya veo, bueno, buenas noches Leorio-

-Buenas noches para ti Gon-

Sale de la habitación Leorio cerrando la puerta, y en los amplios pasillos, de lejos, ve la silueta de su amigo…

-¡¡Kurapika!!- grita emocionado Leorio y le da alcanze –Nos tenias preocupados Kurapika ¿Qué sucedió?-

El joven rubio levanta levemente su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban pena y angustia

-Le…o…rio…- Susurra el joven kurapika antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Leorio…

-¡¿Kurapika?! ¡¡¿KURAPIKA?!!- grita con nerviosismo Leorio…


	3. Cap Nº3

**Capitulo Nº3**

_**"Delirio de Sueños"**_

En una grata tarde, Cuando los cielos aún eran dorados, se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz inocente de un niño, que en su caminar en su sonrisa dibuja una cautivadora sonrisa.

-Mamá… Mamá…- gritaba feliz el muchacho

La silueta de una mujer joven, de cabellos largos y rubios, danzaban a los aires cálidos que provenían del este, junto a las hojas amarillas de los árboles que caían lentamente a los desteñidos suelos de la colina.

-Mamá… Mamá…- pronunciaba una y otra vez el pequeño niño que cada vez su voz se tornaba en eco.

La mujer lentamente se voltea y extiende sus brazos para esperar a la llegada de su pequeño hijo. Este cuando quería alcanzar esos aquellos protectores brazos de su madre, un corte de espada sale de la nada lastimando a la mujer.

El pequeño espavorido al acto, que da paralizado, entró en un estado de shock, sus ingenuos ojos se inundaban en temor y desesperanza, el miedo comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo, al ver como sus pies descalzos se bañaban en la sangre de quien le otorgó la vida.

-¡¡¡Mamáaaaaaa!!!- grita desesperado el pequeño…

-¡¡¡Kurapika!!! ¡¡¿Qué tienes Kurapika?!!!- mientras que lo remecía

El joven rubio estaba empapado de sudor, se revolcaba en la cama de Leorio como loco, tratando de escapar, intentado volver a la realidad, balbuceaba palabras que el Mayor no podía descifrar.

-¡¡¡Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- El joven de cabellos negro azulados le da una bofetada al menor, la cual, se tranquiliza. -¡¡¿Kurapika?!! ¿Estás bien? ¿Kurapika?

El joven de cabellos dorados levemente abría sus ojos, está todo difuso aún, pero pudo reconocer la silueta inconfundible de su amigo, sentado junto a él. Quejándose de un dolor que le surgió en la cara por la bofetada logró volver en sí.

-¿Dónde… Estoy?- con voz baja pregunta

-Estás en mi habitación Kurapika, ¿Qué te pasó?-

-No lo sé…- Algo aturdido intenta recodar lo que en su mente pasó, pero sin caso alguno.

Leorio acerca su mano a la frente del joven, haciendo aun lado sus dorados cabellos rebeldes para tomarle la temperatura.

- ¡¡Estás hirviendo en fiebre kurapika!!- exclama el joven mayor

-No es nada…- intentando levantarse de la cama, pero veía como el piso se movía ante el y le viene otra recaída

-No puedes levantarte en esas condiciones kurapika- tomándolo desde los brazos y llevándolo nuevamente a la cama –Debes guardar reposo, espérame aquí, iré a buscar unos medicamentos a mi maletín- rápidamente se levanta de la cama y va en busca en su maletín.

A los pocos minutos el joven de cabellos negro azulados regresa al lado de su amigo con una inyección en su mano izquierda y en la derecha un frasco que contenía la medicina.

-He de suponer que esa inyección no ha sido utilizada antes, ¡¿Verdad Leorio?!- pregunta con desconfianza el joven menor

-Aunque estés enfermo eres tan precavido…- comenta Leorio, mientras que inyectaba la medicina en el frágil brazo del joven de cabellos dorados

-Listo, en un par de minutos te sentirás mucho mejor Kurapika-

-Gracias… Leorio- sonrie tiernamente kurapica

Leorio algo avergonzado voltea su rostro y su mirada la dirije hacia los suelos de la habitación -¿Por qué me siento nervioso? ¿Por qué creo que me sonrojé cuando me sonrió? ¿Será qué me preocupé mucho por él, al verlo así? es probable… ¿O no?- Mentalmente se preguntaba una y otra vez el joven de cabellos negro azulados, sin hallarle respuesta a estas.

-¿Kurapika…?- voltea Leorio

Kurapika se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente, su rostro reflejaba mas alivio, la medicina ya había echo efecto en el, de todas maneras Leorio llevó su mano nuevamente para confirmarlo. Y efectivamente la fiebre había descendido, Leorio interiormente se sintió tranquilo.

La mano de Leorio aún se hallaba en al frente del menor, trasladándola suavemente hasta la mejilla, hizo su alto, con su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar la piel tersa y delicada del joven de cabellos dorados.

Los ojos del Mayor contemplaban a kurapika de una manera distinta a como lo hacia siempre, no quiso preguntarse el porque, desde cuando, y como había ocurrido, sólo se dejaba absorber por la atmósfera tan grata que allí nació, no estaba seguro de lo que deseaba… ni mucho menos, lo que sentía… Solo oscureció su mirada y deposito sus cálidos labios en los del menor…

A la mañana siguiente Gon y Killua se despertaron muy temprano, tenían muchas energías acumuladas para permanecer por más tipo en la cama, así que decidieron ir a desayunar, pero antes, debían despertar a Leorio, o este se preocuparía por su ausencia.

Cuando salieron en los pasillos encontraron que la puerta de la habitación de Leorio estaba un poco abierta, asi que, sin previo aviso entraron sorpresivamente al dormitorio…

-¡¡¡Buenos dias Leorio!!!- Grita con entusiasmo Gon

Que, al poco tiempo después se le despareció por arte de magia al ver a Leorio recostado su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Kurapika, la cual, El mayor le sostenía la frágil mano de su amigo, poniéndolos en una escena comprometedora…

-Sabia que Leorio era un tipo raro… pero no crei que lo fuese a ese extremo- sorprendido comentó el pequeño de cabellos grisáceos

-Nunca creí que Leorio… y Kurapika…- miraba de una forma ingenua Gon

-Como no me di cuenta antes de la relación que tuvieron ellos dos, por eso se la pasaban juntos, ¡¡¡Qué ciego fui!!!- Exclama con molestia Killua

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué Leorio me mintió anoche que Kurapika tendría cosas que hacer?- Desilusionado pregunta el pequeño de ojos de miel

-Me temo que si Gon, Sin duda quería estar a solas con Kurapika-

-Que malo fue conmigo… no debió mentirme…-

Las habladurías de los dos pequeños jóvenes provocaron el despertar de Kurapika, antes de que este abrieras sus ojos siente la mano cálida de su amigo sujetando la de él, y en su rostro un color jazmín se dibujaba en sus mejillas…

-¡¡Gon entiende!! Leorio quería estará a solas con Kurapika… para… tu sabes…-

-No… ¿Para qué querían estar a solas?

-¡¡¡Gon que ingenuo eres, la embarraste!!!-

Ese intercambio de palabras de estos pequeños jóvenes provocaron el reaccionar a Kurapika, en forma sin pensarlo, lanzó por los aires a leorio con fuerza, azotándose el mayor en la pared de la habitación, quedando estampado en esta…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kurapika… Despertaste!!!!!!- grita con emoción Gon

-¿Creo que pasaste buena noche o no Kurapika?- en forma sarcástica pregunta maliciosamente Killua

Kurapika estaba más que avergonzado, no quería levantar la vista, atrajo hacia su pecho su almohada y se aferró a ella, ocultando la mitad de su rostro a media, no deseaba que sus amigos le vieran su rostro ruborizado.

-No se a lo que te refieres Killua- responde el joven de cabellos dorados

-¡¡¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA A TI KURAPIKA, POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS DE ESA MANERA?!!!! Grita enfurecido Leorio que velozmente se había levantado del piso

-¡¡¡¿Y QUE QUISIERAS QUE HICIERA, SI MEDIO SUSTO QUE ME DISTE?!!!- responde igual de furioso Kurapika

-¡¡¡¿ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO KURAPIKA… YO QUE CUIDE DE TI TODA LA NOCHE, ES ASI COMO ME PAGAS?!!!

-Lo siento… Perdóname Leorio, no fue mi intención golpearte- cambia el tono de voz el joven

-¡¡¿Cuidarte toda la noche?!! ¿Qué te ocurrió Kurapika?- pregunta Gon

-Llegó enfermo anoche, tenia la temperatura muy alta y estaba delirando, le inyecté una medicina que tenia en mi maletín y logré controlarle la fiebre- mientras que se recuperándose del golpe

-si…claro- no muy convencido Killua por la explicación de leorio -¿Seguro que la inyección estaba en el maletín Leorio?- pregunta maliciosa para poner jaque a Leorio.

-¡¡¡¿CHIQUILLO MALCRIADO, QUE TE ESTÁS IMAGINADO!!!?- Grita con furia Leorio

-solo lo que tu me estas describiendo Leorio- una sonrisa maléfica se dibuja en el rostro de Killua

-¡¡Uy… YA VERÁS CRETINO… VEN AQUÍ…ESPERA NO HUYAS!!-

Sale persiguiendo al pequeño Killua por toda la habitación, mientras que kurapika y Gon gozaban con el show que ambos estaban teniendo en la habitación, y la tensión que había provocado la situación anterior se desvaneció con las sonrisas de los 4 jóvenes…


	4. Cap Nº4

**Capitulo Nº 4**

**_"Caprichos"_**

_¿Esta bien que confié en el?, después de todo el desea eliminar a la araña, aunque no pertenezca completamente, ¿Deseará eliminarme a mi también? Es posible, pero él es la única alternativa que tengo para enfrentarme con el lider. No debería mostrar ninguna inseguridad ante nadie, o el enemigo aprovechara de liquidarme._

Casi a las afueras de la ciudad, en un rasca cielos, hospedaba la señorita Neon con sus guardespaldas, estos esperaban a las afueras de la habitación en lo que seria una especia de sala de estar.

-Puedo oírlo, esta cerca…- susurra para el mismo

En esos momentos, entra a la habitación el joven Kurapika, tras cerrar la puerta se queda por unos instantes observando a su alrededor, luego baja su visión y se dirige al sillón donde estaba sentado su pequeño amigo de trabajo.

-Veo que tienes dificultades- menciona con mucho respeto -¿Hay algo que puedo yo hacer por ti Kurapika?

-No es de mayor relevancia, necesito hablar con la señorita Neon-

-Esta en su habitación- contesto Senritsu

-Gracias…-

El Joven de cabellos dorados se levanta de su asiento para desplazarse hacia la puerta de la habitación de su patrona, toma aire, y se anima a entrar. Al girar la perilla y abrir levemente, sorpresivamente abre la puerta la señorita Neon y se lanza a los brazos de Kurapika…

-Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaa…- Grita con fervor

-Se…señorita Neon….- Sorprendido ante la reacción de su patrona

-Se me olvido comentarte kurapika, que no ha parado la señorita Neon de hablar de ti- Comenta su pequeño amigo de cabellos largos

-Kuapika estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿Donde te habías metido? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Oohh vamos Kurapika respondedme…- insistía Neon

-Basta señorita Neon, compórtese- EL joven rubio se estaba poniendo nervioso

-¡¡Respondedme Kurapika… es una orden!!- Algo molesta

-Debe disculparme señorita- poniéndose de pie- Que sea mi patrona no significa que deba saber al pie de la letra de mis acciones- le hace una reverencia

Indignada Neon se le queda mirando el rostro de quien era su guardespalda, por su mente se le venia una y otra cosa que decirle a la actitud que había optado Kurapika con ella, pero en su interior había dos cosas que le impedían hablarle. Cuando Neon tenia sus conflictos internos, bajo la vista, entristeció su rostro de porcelana.

-Debido a unos imprevistos, quisiera pedirle autorización para llevar a cabo dichos eventos- Le habla en forma seria Kurapika –Deseo que me otorgue 3 días para cumplir mis cometidos, señorita-

-Haz lo que quieras- en un tono frío le responde La joven de cabellos rosados, la cual se da media vuelta y va a sus aposentos nuevamente y azota la puerta con ira.

-Senritsu…-

-Si kurapika-

-¿Acaso hice algo indebido?-

-Pues, a mi no me pareció que actuaste mal kurapika-

-Cuida de ella ¿Si?- En un tono dulce lo menciona y se dirige a la puerta

-Kurapika…- Interrumpe en sus pasos

-¿Si Senritsu?-

-Ten mucho cuidado Kurapika, y sabes que estaré siempre a tu disposición-

-Gracias Senritsu, lo tendré en cuenta- y sale de la habitación.

Debajo de un puente había un túnel que hace años que salió de curso y ahora permanecía abandonado, Aunque estuviesen sus construcciones a medio repara y la mayoría de sus partes oxidadas, es el lugar perfecto para el escondite de la rehen.

-¡¿Por qué esta niña no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que el jefe la liberó?!

-No tengo idea… pero es mejor asi… ya que me puedo divertir con ella sin que me ponga dificultades…-Phinx

Aterrorizada la joven de cabellos dorados se alejaba a lo que seria su agresor…

-Ven pequeña….no te hare nada mal…. Ven pequeñita…¡Ouch!- alguien golpeó su cabeza

-No seas pervertido ahora, estoy yo presente, ¿ok?- algo furiosa reclama Machi

-Que exagerada eres…-

La jovencita de cabellos dorados se levanto rápidamente y se fue a un rincón de la habitación, allí se oculto tras unas cajas y desperdicios…

-Oye espera- cuando intentaba dar alcance al rehén, machi lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro

-¡¡¿Puedes dejarla en paz?!!-

-Como puedes ser tan aguas fiestas… claro… estas celosa por que nunca has tenido un novio…- dice con sarcasmos…Phinx

-Vuelves a desafiarme y te juro que te arrancaré la lengua- dice con ira Machi

-No acostumbro a pelear con bellezas como tu…- en eso suena su celular- si? Diga? Esta bien iré en seguida- cuelga su teléfono móvil- altiro regreso, la dejo en tus manos- y se marcha a toda prisa…

-¿Quién lo habrá llamado?- con incertidumbre se pregunta- iré a echar un vistazo por los alrededores…

Cerca del lugar se encontraba una gran distribuidora de Chocolates Choko-Robot, la cual obviamente al joven de cabellos grisáceos seria el 1er cliente frecuente que tendria esa distribuidora.

-Me da 50 cajas de este chocolate, más 30 cajas de este… mmm y este también llevaré 20 cajas…-

-Killua….-

-Quiero que lo lleven esta misma tarde a esta dirección por favor… y también-

-Killua puedes voltear…killua…- el joven Gon le tiraba la polera a su amigo

-¿Que pasa Gon porque tanta insistencia?- pregunta el de ojos grisáceo

-Mira hacia aquel edificio… en el estandarte de la bandera…-

Los dos pequeños jóvenes fueron a la ventana a observar más de cerca…

-No puede ser, ¡Es machi!- Asombrado dice killua

-¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo ella por aquí?- pregunta el joven de ojos de miel.

- Vamos a averiguarlo Gon – Decidido y entre cerrando sus ojos corren ambos chiquillos hacia la entrada de la distribuidora… -¡¡Es cierto!!- Recordando el albino – ¡¡¡Tomeeee!!! - lanza un sobre con dinero en su interior al vendedor que lo estaba atendiendo- ¡¡Recuerde llevar el encargo hoy, hasta luego!! – le hace unas señas con sus manos y se salen del local…


	5. Cap Nº5

**Capitulo Nº5**

**"El Primer Encuentro"**

_¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué tengo que pensar todavía con lo que ha sucedido?!... Solo fue el momento ¿si?, ¿Yo y él?... ¡¡por favor!!... ¿si me arrepiento?... pues, al decir verdad, no me arrepiento para nada haberle besado sus vírgenes labios… bueno, creo que son vírgenes… conociendo a Kurapika… no creo que a estas alturas este pensando en chicas de su edad… ni menos… para pensar… en mi…_

En un taxi se movilizaba el joven de cabellos dorados, sin ningún disfraz que cubra su identidad, muy atento fijaba su mirada a los locales comerciales que estaban por la avenida que el transitaba, mientras que en el vidrio se reflejaba su rostro lleno de confusiones y alteraciones que en su mente se hacían más frecuentes…

En eso suena su celular, sin pensarlo dos veces lo saca de su bolsillo y ve en su pantalla quien era la persona que lo estaba llamando…

-¡¡Hizoka!! – Al ver el nombre de su temporalmente aliado se estremece y contesta la llamada… -¿si?-

-Te tengo noticias amigo mío- en un tono francés le contesta

-Pues, dímelas…- contesta calculador Kurapika

-A la Rehén se encuentra secuestrada hasta el momento, en la calle London con la calle Libertad- se escuchan ruidos de construcción- debajo de un puente abandonado-

-¿Está sola?- pregunta precavidamente Kurapika

-No… te diré que Machi y Phinx son los guardianes de la chiquilla-

-No puede ser- pensó Kurapika mientras que mordía su labio inferior

-Por suerte, Phinx tuvo un improvisto y tuvo que marchar del lugar, me encargaré de entretenerlo un rato, así te doy tiempo para que recuperes a tu amiga- dice el pelirrojo

-¡¿Por qué me ayudas Hizoka?! ¿Con qué intenciones lo haces?-

-Sabes bien el motivo joven Kurapika, pues, nos vemos tengo asuntos que atender- cuelga el teléfono

Kurapika queda con la duda - Había la posibilidad que fuese una trampa, pero, ¿Seria capaz Hizoka de traicionarlo?, no aún no, el único propósito que me utiliza Hizoka es para enfrentar al jefe y darle muerte con sus propias manos… Pero aún así, ¿Y si… Al propio Hizoka lo hubiesen engañado? ¿y todo sea parte de un plan de Genei Ryodan?... ¡¡¡Demonios!!! ¡¡¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?!!-

Llevándose sus manos a la cabeza… pasó un tiempo cuando el joven de ojos azules, alzó su rostro y miró al conductor del taxi…

-Se puede dirigir a La calle London con Libertad, por favor?-

-Como usted diga joven…- y el conductor asiente…

El joven de cabellos dorados nuevamente vuelve a dirigir su mirada a las afueras del taxi – Espero hacer lo correcto…- suspira.

Cerca del puente abandonado escondidos espiaban los movimientos de machi, los dos jóvenes…

-No alcanzo a ver mucho- comenta Killua

-Debemos acercarnos más, sé que en algo traman, y de seguro tiene que ver con kurapika-

-¿Será otra trampa para poder capturarlo?- decía mientras observaba un buen escondite

-Es lo más seguro, mira allá Killua, es un buen escondite, ven vamos-

Y ambos dan unos ligeros salto y se aproximan cada vez más a las cercanías del Puente, en esos intermedios se escucha en el interior del puente un gran estruendo…

-¡¿Qué pretendías hacer mocosa?!- gritando con furia Machi sale con la rehén hacia las afueras del puente –Mira todo el escándalo que armaste por tratar de escabullirte por las tuberías-

La jovencita solo miraba con miedo a machi, sus labios le tiritaban por lo mismo…

-Deja de mirarme así- y le da una bofetada a la pequeña de ojos azules –Por mi estarías en el otro mundo, pero por órdenes del jefe te debo perdonar la vida mocosa- grita con resentimiento machi

-¿Killua escuchaste eso?-

-Esa joven… tiene alguna relación con Kurapika, no hay duda de ello-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta algo confuso Gon

-Fíjate Gon, esa jovencita tiene semejanzas a Kurapika- dice con detenimiento Killua

-Tienes razón-

-Deben estar preparando una trampa para Kurapika no hay duda al respecto… pero… ¿Cómo la ayudaremos? Machi tiene un cuerpo muy resistente y puede neutralizar mis ataques y los tuyos a la vez- dice preocupado el albino

-Lo sé pero no tenemos otra alternativa Killua, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, debemos ayudarla- insiste Gon

-Te entiendo… pero las probabilidades que le ganemos son muy bajas… es como pelear contra Hizoka-

-¡¡¡Killua!!!- Mira decisivo Gon

-Esta bien la ayudaremos… pero aguarda un poco hasta que sea el momento indicado… ¿entendiste?-

-Esta bien…- Asiente Gon

La pequeña joven estaba en los suelos, mirando fijamente a su agresora…

-Qué no me mires así mocosa- y le vuelve a dar unas cuantas bofetadas al rostro ingenuo de la joven pero, esta aún persistía y le volvía a fijar su mirada, pero cada vez era más atrevida y desafiante…

-No responderé por lo que te suceda ahora mocosa rebelde- Machi se lanza a propinarle un golpe fatal para la jovencita, por un par de segundos esos desafiantes ojos azules se tornaron exaltados ojos de color de la sangre que le fluía por su boca…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué????!!!- Machi se detuvo al instante al ver aquella expresión asesina de sus ojos…

-¡¡¡Gon ahora!!!- grita Killua

-SIIIIIIIIII-

Ambos chicos salieron precipitadamente de su escondite para salir en ayuda de la jovencita, Machi al verlo se pone en guardia inmediatamente –Pero si son ustedes- apoya levemente su pie y toma vuelo para lanzarse al ataque contra ellos, antes de que estos intercambiaran golpes un sonido de cadenas alarmaron a Machi, cuando estas iban a rodear su cuerpo, por poco logró zafarse de ellas e huir del lugar sin mirar hacia atrás…

-Demonios fue una emboscada- corriendo a toda velocidad escapa del lugar

-¿Están bien?- Pregunta el joven de la cadena

-Llegaste en el momento adecuado Kurapika- menciona Killua

-Así es- Gon Sonriéndole

-Que precipitados son, sabiendo que podían ser eliminados por ella aún así se arriesgaron de tal modo…- algo molesto dice el joven de cabellos dorados

-Tu conoces como es Gon, es muy terco para sus cosas- En forma sarcástica dice el albino…

-Hola… Mi nombre es Gon ¿y el tuyo?- Gon le sonríe dulcemente a la joven que en el piso Yacía…

La chica solo miraba con desconfianza al joven de ojos de miel que enfrente estaba, pero ninguna palabra mencionaba…

-¡¡Gon, Puede estar siendo controlada por una clase de Nen Manipulado!!- reprendiendo al joven menor

-¡¿Como puede ser manipulada una persona que en su mirada muestra angustia y sufrimiento…?!- pregunta Gon

Las palabras de Gon en el interior de la pequeña de ojos azules trajeron aires de tranquilidad, pero, La vista esta vez fue para el joven de cabellos dorados, la joven al ver el rostro de este nuevamente entró en un plano de desconfianza, alejándose poco a poco de ellos…

-Espera no somos malos…- dice tiernamente Gon

-Es mejor que nos vamos kurapika, es probable que lleguen los otros integrantes del Genei Ryodan-

-Tienes toda la razón Killua- El joven rubio se acercó a la jovencita y de forma muy humilde haciendo desaparecer su cadena le dice –Confía en nosotros… no te haremos daño…- la mirada de Kurapika reflejaba sinceridad en aquellos dulces ojos azules…

En unos segundos este toma en sus brazos a la joven de cabellos dorados, y los jóvenes a gran velocidad huyen del puente abandonado para dirigirse a un lugar seguro en donde se pueden aclarar las dudas que tienen al respecto de la jovencita…


	6. Cap Nº6

**Capitulo Nº6**

**"Impresiones"**

_¿Cómo saciar mi sed de curiosidad?, han ocurrido tantas cosas en estos últimos meses que ya no se que realmente pensar, mis pensamientos aturdidos de lo absurdo se inquietan cada día por no hallarles solución alguna, pero, al ver su rostro, es algo distinto, vuelve en mí una paz interna ¿A qué se debe?_

-¿Pero que les esta pasando? ¿Uh? ¿Y esa jovencita kurapika?- pregunta el mayor

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones Leorio, tenla, iré a cambiar de habitación, Gon, Killua vayan a arreglar las cosas para cambiarnos, de prisa- dice con nerviosismo el joven kuruta

Gon y killua asienten e inmediatamente hacen lo que se les ordenó mientras que Leorio estaba algo confundido por lo que pasaba, Kurapika ya se había ido de la habitación, dejando a él a cargo de la pequeña jovencita rubia que sostenía en sus brazos…

Mientras tanto en el escondite del Ryodan…

-Es precisamente como esperaba- lo dijo en tono satisfactorio el jefe

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso jefe?!- Pregunta Machi

-No lo entiendo jefe… ¿A caso esta controlada con el Nen Manipulador?- poniéndose de pie Phinx

-No… ella es un caso especial…- cambiando una hoja de su libro

-¿No está manipulada… y deseaba que se encontrara con kurapika, qué esta planeando esta vez…?- pensando Hizoka

-Lo que quiere decir el Jefe es que ella tiene un don especial- sale de un cuarto shalnark

-¿Don? ¿Qué clase de Don?- pregunta desafiante Machi

-Es parecido al Nen que posee nuestro jefe de copiar las técnicas de su adbersarios y luego el puede utilizarlas- continua shalnark

-¿Así? ¿Entonces…?- apura la explicación Phinx

-Esa jovencita tiene la capacidad de robar nen de sus adversarios- poniéndose serio Shalnark

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunta interesada Machi

-Esa jovencita proviene de la tribu Kuruta, la misma de donde proviene el bastardo de la cadena…- dice el jefe

-¿No que lo habíamos eliminado jefe?- llevándose la mano a su mentón Shizuku

-Es verdad… cuando fui a eliminarla con una de mis técnicas años atrás, descubrí el don que poseía, ella se cubrió con sus manos para protegerse y cuando hizo contacto con las mías, solo por un instantes de segundos sentí como absorbió mi nen- cierra el libro kuroro

-increíble…- asombrada dice machi

-Fue capaz de robarle el nen del jefe esa jovencita, es por eso que no la elimino en esos momentos… ya que podía servirle en un caso como este- sacando conclusiones mentalmente Hizoka

-Con ese asombroso Don nos serviría para eliminar al bastardo de la cadena, pero jefe ¿Cómo pretende hacerlo?- pregunta Feitan

-Todo estos años que ha pasado no le he permitido que la joven descubra aquel don, por lo tanto no sabe controlarlo, cualquier exaltación, cualquier circunstancia accionará el poder de la jovencita- el jefe se pone de pie mirando a los integrantes del ryodan

-ahora que está en manos del bastardo de la cadena es muy probable que el poder actué en el, dejándolo indefenso ante nosotros- interviene Machi

-Así es, y es ahí donde aprovecharemos de atacarlo y vengar la muerte de Bakunoda y Ubougin- prosigue el lider

-Esperaremos de plazo una semana, luego nos separaremos para ir en busca de ese bastardo, pero no para atacarlo sino, que para asegurarnos de que se haya debilitado- con risa maléfica dice Phinx

-Me parece buen plan… ¿Qué les parece al resto?- pregunta hacia todos Feitan

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y cada uno quedo más tranquilo al saber que este plan tenia muy altas probabilidades que funcionara…

-Con que eso tramaba, aún sabiendo esto kurapika, no se atrevería a matarla ni mucho menos hacerle algo, ya que pertenece a su misma tribu… el líder es muy precavido, debo esperar para informarle de esto a kurapika. Esta es una buena oportunidad para luchar con el Líder…- pensando minuciosamente Hizoka.

Cambiando de escenario de su departamento, a uno un poco más amplio y acogedor que el anterior, se encontraban nuestros protagonistas alrededor de de la cama de una de las piezas, en donde estaba sentada la joven de cabellos dorados, algo timida y nerviosa, por estar rodeada de hombres y que más encima la miraban fijamente como si nunca hubieran visto una mujer en su vida.

-A mí me parece que es bastante linda- rompe el silencio Gon con su comentario de ternura

-Gon no es momento que hagas ese tipo de comentario- lo regaña Killua

-Tienes razón, lo siento- se desanima un poco Gon

-y dinos pequeña ¿cual es tu nombre? Debe ser tan bonito como tu nn- le sonrie Leorio

-Leorio evita tus coqueterías por favor- algo disgustado dice Kurapika

-Solo lo digo agradablemente… me haces parecer como un idiota pervertido kurapika al frente de la dama- Reclama Leorio

-Lo haces con todas… por eso lo digo…- mira de reojo el joven kuruta

-¡¡¡¿Pero que dices?!!!- Leorio estaba ofendido con las palabras de kurapika

En eso interrumpe su escena con una leve sonrisa la jovencita…

-esta riendose- dice alegremente Gon

El joven kuruta alza su rostro y se alegra que la joven esté tomando confianza de ellos, toma de sus manos y le sonrie amistosamente, al ver la cara angelical de kurapika hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco…

-Bueno iré a darme unas vueltas… estaré aquí más menos un hora…- Avisa el mayor

-¿Leorio donde vas?- pregunta curiosamente el pequeño de ojos almendra

-Por ahí, por cierto… la curiosidad mató al gato, Gon-

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ASI?????????????? Pobrecito…- poniéndose triste

-Es un dicho Gon para que no seas curioso…-

-Pobre gatito…-

-Gon ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Mataron al gaaaaaaaaaaaaaato….- se pone a llorar Gon

-Mejor me voy…. Te lo dejo en tus manos Killua- y nervioso a la reacción de Gon se va el mayor.

-Gon trankilizateeeeeeeeeeeeee- y la da una bofetada a gon para que volviera en si…

-¡¡¿¿Por qué me golpeas??!!-

-¡¡¡Por que eres un inepto nadie aquí a matado un gato!!!-

-Leorio lo dijo-

-Es un dicho TONTOOOOOOOOO-

-Mentiraaaa-

Ambos jóvenes pequeños comienzan a revolcarse por los suelos, mientras que Kurapika hacia todo lo posible por llamar la atención de la jovencita para que no viera el espectaculo tan vergonzoso, pero al contrario, a la rubiecita le fascinaba verlos y gozaba mucho con sus infantilismos…

Toda preocupación, toda pregunta que alguna vez, surgió por la cabeza de kurapika al verla, en esos momentos quedo en nada, solo disfrutaba contemplándola como se divertia con personas que para ella eran desconocidas…


	7. Cap Nº7

**Capitulo Nº6**

**"…Perverción…"**

_…a simple vista no parece una mala persona, ni tampoco demuestra una doble personalidad, pero, de todas maneras, hay que estar en alerta por cualquier acción extraña que provenga de ella. Ya que, hasta ahora se nos han dado las cosas muy fáciles… si realmente el Genei Ryodan pensaba capturara kurapika con esa jovencita, que supuestamente son de la misma tribu ¿Por qué no intentan recuperarla nuevamente? O ¿Por qué la tenían solamente vigilada con Machi? Es ilógico, ¿Estaban tan seguros de si mismo que esto no iba a pasar? O ¿es una trampa?..._

-Killua ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta preocupado Gon

-No… no es nada…- se sacude la cabeza el albino

En esos momentos suena el celular de Killua…

-¡¿Si?!-

-¿Con el señor Killua?-

-¿Quién habla?-

-Le avisamos que su pedido esta a las afueras del hotel, pero la recepcionista dice que usted a cambiado de habitación, ¿Dónde quiere que les dejemos su pedido?-

-¡¡Cierto!! Dejelos en recepción yo más tarde pasaré por ellos ¿Vale?-

-Como usted diga señor killua, y gracias por preferirnos…-

-No hay de que…- y killua cuelga el teléfono

-¡¿Qué fue lo que encargaste?!- pregunta dudoso Kurapika

-Solo una poquitas cajas de Choco-Robots, hey nos vemos, iré por ellas- sale corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el albino.

-¿Solo unas poquitas?- teniendo conocimiento como es de vicioso su pequeño amigo pregunta el joven de cabellos dorados ¿Gon cuanto es para él unas pocas cajas?-

-mmm veamos…- llevándose una mano a su mentón- serán una 100 cajas… más o menos- menciona el pequeño de ojos almendrados

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿100 cajas?????!!!- más que asombrado Kurapika, que casi le da in infarto al imaginarse tantas cajas de chocolate

-Kurapika…-

-Dime Gon…-

-¿No crees que la niña desea bañarse?- dice inocentemente Gon

-¿Uh?- el joven de ojos azules volteó su mirada a la jovencita, ella trataba de sacarse algo pegajoso que en sus cabellos traía, se había olvidado completamente de aquellos grandes detalles -tienes razón Gon-

-¿Y le preguntaste si quería? ¿le preguntaste su nombre? ¿Y donde proviene? ¿Si es verdad que viene del tu tribu? ¡¿eh?! ¡¿eh?! ¡¿eh?! ¡¿eh?! ¿Kurapika?-

-Me había olvidado….de todo aquello… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era lo 1ero que debería haber echo? ¿Y no lo hice por qué?- se regañaba así mismo kurapika para sus adentros…-

La jovencita solo observaba el rostro de quien a su lado estaba sentado, tratando de comprender lo que pensaba, el pequeño de cabellos café miraba con curiosidad la respuesta que le daría kurapika…

-Pues bien… 1ero nos ocuparemos de ella hasta que se sienta cómoda, y con calma iremos averiguando las cosas ¿Te parece bien?- diciéndose a la pequeña

Ella asiente con una dulce sonrisa, pero no menciona ninguna palabra, gon y kurapika se extrañaban un poco del por que de su silencio, pero no quisieron preguntar nada…

-Gon anda prepararle la ducha a la joven, mientras que le explico lo que debe hacer, ¿Si?-

-Entendido- se dirige al baño…

-Ven acompáñame- estira su mano kurapika y le ofrece ayuda a la joven de cabellos rubios para levantarse de la cama para ir al baño.

Luego de unos minutos…

-¿Entendiste?-

La joven rubia asiente

-Que bien…recuerda cuando salgas procura colocarte estas 3 toallas en tu cuerpo para secarte, y cúbrete ¿Si?- por la cabeza de kurapika se estaba pasando las caras de pervertidos de Leorio y Killua al ver salir del baño a la joven rubiecita

-Puedes usar mi Shampoo y mi bálsamo son aquellos, te dejan el cabello súper radiante y suavecito- guiñe el ojo el pequeño

-Vamos Gon, debemos dejarla sola para que se bañe- el Rubio empujando el cuerpo de Gon, salen ambos del baño.

La jovencita ve su alrededor y trataba de recordar todas las indicaciones que el joven kuruta le habia mencionado, un poco desordenadas las ideas pero recordaba la mayoria de ellas, así que, inmediatamente se desprendió de sus harapos, y cuidadosamente se metió en la ducha, dejando que su maltratada piel sintiera como las aguas cálidas limpiaran sus impurezas…

Cuando el joven de cabellos dorados se proponía pensar que sería el otro paso que daría con la pequeña, entra a la habitación bruscamente Leorio gritando a viva voz que estaba de regreso y atrasito de él, venia cargado Killua con unos conserjes ayudando a entrar las múltiples cajas de Choco-Robots.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, aquí tienen su propina, adiós- cierra la puerta el albino –Uf… que pesada estaban… ahora… ¡¡¡¡A COMER!!!!- como una fiera killua se lanza sobre las cajas de chocolate

-Killua esto es una exageración ¿No crees?- hace notar el joven Kuruta

-mmm…no…- y sigue comiendo killua

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Eres un Glotón killua, sabes cuanta grasa estas consumiendo en todas aquellas cajas de chocolate!!!!??? ¿¿¿¡¡Sabes las consecuencias que te podrían ocasionar, dime killua!!!???- algo furioso Kurapika

-mmm no…- responde el albino con su boca cubierta de chocolate

Al joven kuruta ya se le estaba dibujando la venita en su frente cuando interrumpe el más pequeño…

-¿Qué traes en esas bolsa Leorio?-

-¡¡Ah!! Esto…. Miren-

Todos dirigen su mirada al joven mayor y a las dos grandes bolsas que las posó en la cama…

-¡¡¡Cha chán!!! ¿No es lindo?-

Los 3 jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que les mostraba el joven mayor…

-Sabia que Leorio era raro….1ero fue con kurapika ¿Ahora esto? Ya confirma todas mis sospechas…- dice en forma irónica Killua

-Conmigo no ha pasado nada…- dice algo nervioso kurapika

-Leorio…¿te quedará…? yo lo encuentro muy ajustado para ti- comenta Gon

-Oigan… ¡¡¿qué se están imaginando?!!, este vestido no es para mí, sino que se lo compre para la doncella que nos deslumbra con su belleza en estos momentos entando junto a nosotros- poniéndose los ojos brillosos al joven de cabellos negro azulado

En sus manos sostenía un vestido rojo pasión de tirantes, ajustado, el vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con cortes a los lado que se le vería casi el muslo de la pierna entero…

-Qué bonito el color del vestido- dice el pequeño de ojos almendrados

¬¬ -¿No crees qué es muy atrevido para ella?- levantando una ceja el joven rubio mira fijamente a Leorio

-Me parece que le quedaría de fábula a esa muchacha- imaginándosela Killua con ese vestido y en una pose sensual coqueteándolo, haciendo que este ponga una cara de baboso…

-Kurapika no seas exagerado, a las mujeres le gusta este estilo de prenda ya que, les hace notar sus dotes venusianos de sus cuerpos, ¿no seas tan anticuado quieres?-

-Ve…¿Venusiano?- desconcertado Gon

-¡¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!!! Esa prenda de vestir solo hará que provoque a los hombres y le pueda ocurrir algo… ¡¡¡a eso la estás exponiendo Leorio!!!-

-¿A propósito a donde esta ella ahora?- Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras conservadoras del joven kuruta y busca por la habitación a la muchacha.

-¡¡¡¿¿Leorio me estás escuchando??!!!- grita con ira Kurapika

-Se está bañando Leorio.. ¿Por qué?- contesta Gon

-¿Así? Iré a ver… si necesita ayuda- dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el baño- me ofreceré para frotarle la espalda y luego….- poniendo cara de pervertido

-¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA LEORIO!!!- Kurapika lo detiene poniéndose en la puerta del baño…-NO TE DEJARE PASAR-

-¡¡¡OH CLARO QUE SI!!!-

-¡¡¡QUE NO!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUITATE KURAPIKA!!!!!!!!!!-

El joven Mayor Tratando de forcejear al joven kurapika, para que este abandonara la puerta del baño, Gon los observaba a los dos como se peleaban, y no entendía mucho el porque…

-Killua… ¿Qué tiene de malo que Leorio le frote la espalda a la muchacha?- pregunta ingenuamente Gon

Pero Killua estaba en otro mundo, ahora se imaginaba a la muchacha en su traje rojo, con la diferencia que estaba cubierta de chocolate, por supuesto, el no se negaría a ofrecerse a sacarle el chocolate de encima a la joven, y como nada se puede desperdiciar, la lamería… Cara de psicópata sexual le quedaba pequeña al lado de la cara que ponía Killua al imaginarse esa escena…

-mmm ¿Por qué no entiendo naaaada?- algo disgustado el pequeño de ojos almendrados…

En esos instantes se escucha un grito desde los adentros del baño… Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven kuruta empuja al mayor y aprovecha de entrar y cerrar con pestillo desde adentro del baño, dejándolo con las ganas al mayor de saber o mejor dicho, de ver lo que sucedía…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Tranquila…estoy aquí…que pasa?!!!- Asustado se acerca el joven rubio

La muchacha estaba sentada en la tina de baño con las manos sobre sus cara y se agitaba cada rato, kurapika no entendía que le sucedía, en eso mira a la esquina y se percata que el envase del shampoo de Gon estaba abierto

-Tranquila…cálmate…cálmate….- El joven kuruta se saca en forma instantánea la parte de arriba de su traje y la remoja en las aguas que caían en la ducha y se las frota en los ojos de la muchacha- Tranquila…. Todo estará bien…-

A los pocos minutos el ardor de los ojos pasó y se tranquilizo un poco…

-Debes tener cuidado que el contenido de ese envase… ni de este, haga contacto con tus ojos… o en alguna herida que tengas en tu cuerpo… puede ocasionarte ardor…- le seca las lágrimas a la pequeña- pero nada grave, solo se quitara si lo pones en abundante agua-

La jovencita al ver la amabilidad de kurapika que a ella le proporciona hace que se sonroje y lleva sus dos manos a sus entrepiernas y baja la mirada. El joven kuruta al ver el avergonzamiento de la muchacha lo hizo reaccionar…

-Lo…Lo siento….- el rubio se voltea inmediatamente y sentía como su cara ardía de lo colorada que estaba…-Sin darme cuenta me olvide de que ella estaba desnuda… qué vergüenza… me siento como un idiota…aun peor, me siento como el pervertido de Leorio y killua juntos… debería irme… si…eso debería irme…-

Cuando se estaba levantando siente como alguien le jala la camisa tímidamente, este se voltea y ve que la muchacha un poco avergonzada le muestra el shampoo y el bálsamo que le había recomendado Gon, haciendo entender que quería que le ayudara con esos productos extraños para ella…

-Si es por ayudar… no seria perversión… ¿Verdad?- se preguntaba mentalmente el joven kuruta Que al final accedió a las peticiones de la jovencita de cabellos dorados…


	8. Cap Nº8

**Capitulo Nº 8**

_**"Pasado x Conciencia x Nen" (Part1)**_

-Kurapika es un pervertido… encerrarse con esa belleza en el baño…- refruña el joven Mayor

-Yo estaba seguro que kurapika no haría ninguna cosa de este estilo, por su forma de ser… pero veo que me equivoque… como dice el dicho "Los más santos son los más terribles".- agrega el albino

-Cuando estábamos en isla ballena, Mitou-san siempre me ayudaba a bañarme, era muy reconfortante, me frotaba tan suavemente la espalda, ¿Qué tiene de malo que kurapika le ayude a bañarse a ese niña?- pregunta el menor

Como respuesta a esa pregunta los dos jóvenes observan al menor con unas caras de duda y confusión de cómo podría ser tan ingenuo frente a esta situación, si estaba más transparente que la misma agua, guardaron silencio unos momentos, para luego dar un largo suspiro…

-Gon, lo que pasa es…- Leorio se puso nervioso- mejor que te explique Killua…-

-¿Eh?- doblando la cabeza hacia el lado con signos de pregunta alrededor de el menor…

-Bueno…mmm… como te explico Gon…-mirando hacia toda la habitación tratando de buscar una respuesta para su amigo- Leorio tu te manejas más en el tema…explícaselo tu mejor…-

-Pero, tu eres su amigo…-

-Que yo sea su amigo no me capacita para explicarle algo de tan semejante magnitud-

-Que tenga más año que tú, no quiere decir que puedo explicárselo con tanta confianza-

-¡¡¡¡¡LEORIO!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡KILLUA!!!!!-

Después de media hora en el baño, suena el girar de la manilla de la puerta y se asoma el joven kuruta salir del baño y cerrando inmediatamente detrás de él la puerta.

-¿Kurapika?- pregunta Gon

Apoyado su cuerpo en la puerta, el joven de cabellos rubios tenia la cabeza media baja, su vista estaba dirigida hacia los suelos, aunque sus chasquillas rebeldes escondían su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?- insiste el menor

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?, ¿Porqué se queda ahí parado sin decirnos nada? ¿Por qué no nos mirará de frente? ¡¡¡¿A caso…Acaso?!!!- pasándole una y mil preguntas y escenas comprometedoras por la mente del Leorio

-Leorio…- Le interrumpe en sus pensamientos el joven Kuruta

-Si dime kurapika…-

-Me puedes dar alcance las prendas de vestir que le compraste-

-¡¡Oh claro!!… ¿Estas?-

-si…gracias…- y kurapika vuelve a entrar en el baño…

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué hiciste Leorio??!!-

-¿Que hice que?-

-Desperdiciaste una oportunidad de ver a la joven como la trajeron al mundo, eres un idiota leorio- discute el albino

-¡¡¡¡Es verdad!!!!- viene a reaccionar recién el mayor- que idiota fui pensé que le había pasado algo… por verlo así… y se me fue esa oportunidad…¡¡QUE IDIOTA!!- Golpeándose la cabeza una y otra vez en la pared…

-¡¡¡SI ERES UN IDIOTA!!! ¿Te ayudo a golpearte Leorio?- con una sonrisa maléfica pregunta Killua

-No gracias….suficiente con el castigo que me hago a mi mismo…-

-¡¡Dammit!!...pensé que le iba a durar la idiotez- cruzándose de brazos el albino

-uuu… es cierto…voy a buscar algo a mi habitación…- Gon se va corriendo

-¡¡Oe!! Espera…Gon…- killua sale tras de él.

-Qué más dá…- Leorio se sienta en el gran sillón, de color Vurdeo, que había a los pies de la cama.

En esos instantes sale la muchacha con el joven kuruta atrás, como era de esperarse el joven mayor quedo con la boca abierta con el cambio radical que en la joven rubiecita surgió. Si antes la encontró una belleza, ahora la vé como una ninfa, o mayor aún como una joven elfa. No sabe que palabras decir, el asombro le a robado todas las palabras de su mente.

La joven con su vestido rojo le hace una reverencia a Leorio como agradecimiento por su gesto de comprarle ese hermoso vestido, le sonríe, se le acerca y le da un cálido beso en su mejilla. La cual a este lo volvió loco.

-Te ves….realmente preciosa…-

…La joven le sonríe…

-Pues bien, ahora iremos con las preguntas si no te molesta…- menciona el joven kuruta

-¿Kurapika?-

-¿Qué pasa Leorio?- aún mantenía su mirada Cádiz baja

Leorio da unos pasos para ponerse frente del joven kuruta, la cual, su mano se dirige hacia el mentón de kurapika para levantarle el rostro. Para su sorpresa, este estaba sonrojado en ambas mejillas, a medida que sus ojos azules se tornaban de un brillo muy singular y sus delicados labios estaban humedecidos…

-Tú…tú….estabas….-

-¡¡¡No estaba pensando en nada Leorio!!!- y voltea su mirada al sentirse cohibido por la intimidación del joven mayor.

-Lo sabia… tú mismo lo admitiste… kurapika eres un perver…-

-¡¡¡No es cierto!!! ¡¡No he admitido nada!!-

-Claro que si… a mi no me engañas Kurapika-

El joven kuruta se queda en silencio, en esos momentos entra Gon y Killua, la cual este último tuvo la misma reacción que Leorio y se le agregaba más, la caída de saliva por su boca al verla.

-¡¡Qué Lindas te ves!!- emocionado grita Gon y este se le acerca - ¿Me permites secarte tus cabellos y peinártelos, si?, ¿si?- con el rostro de humildad de Gon nadie le podía decir que no, así que la joven asintió a las peticiones del menor…

-Yo quería secarle su pelo… pero Gon no me lo permitió, porque dijo que era su idea…- decepcionado menciona Killua

-¿Porqué nos e me ocurrió antes?- se reclamaba Leorio- …Si Gon no fuese tan ingenuo…-

-Mitou-san siempre me peinaba después del baño y me lo secaba, me encantaba, ya que, me relajaba bastante…- dice Gon

Ambos se sentaron en la acogedora cama y Gon con suavidad comenzó a desenredarles sus dorados cabellos, por lo que a la jovencita le agradaba muchísimo la sensación que le causaba. Kurapika se sienta en frente de ella y le facilita un lápiz y un cuaderno.

-¿Eres muda no? ¿Es por eso que no has dicho ninguna palabra desde que has llegado- dice el joven kuruta

-Ya lo sospechaba- dice el albino

-¿¿Muda??- mira con asombro el mayor

La joven comienza a escribir lentamente en el cuaderno, para luego mostrárselo a los chicos…

-¿¿Qué es eso??- mirando extrañamente el albino

-¿¿Qué nos trata de decir con esos símbolos??- agrega el mayor

Kurapika es el único que queda asorto ante aquella misteriosa escritura. Por lo que la joven rubia queda mirandole detenidamente.

-¿Eh, Kurapika? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el menor

-Esa…escritura es originaria de mi pueblo…sólo aquellos pertenecientes tienen conocimiento de ella…-

-Eso quiere decir que ella es proveniente también del pueblo Kuruta-

-¿¿De tu pueblo?? ¿¿Y qué dice??-

-Tengo voz… pero la he perdido con el tiempo-

-Puede que la haya perdido en un Trauma o algo impactante mientras estuvo en manos del Genei Ryodan, por eso no habla-

-…Así es…- Escribe la rubiecita

-¿Qué edad tenés pequeña?-

- Tengo…- cuenta con sus dedos, luego escribe -16 años…creo-

-Es semejante a la edad de Kurapika-

-Y…dinos…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Wind…- escribe la jovencita

-¿¿Wind??-

-Wind es… Viento en ingles-

-Si sé lo que significa kurapika, tan ignorante no soy-

-Eres tu…¿¿Kuri-chan??-

Los recuerdos del joven kurapika se sobresaltaron al ver aquella pregunta, levemente un silueta de una pequeña se volteaba y en forma de eco se escuchaban al viento aquellas palabras…

-¿Kurapika que es lo que dice?-

-Kurapika ¿Qué te pasa porque te detienes, dinos que es lo que dice?

-¿Kurapika?...Kurapika-


	9. Cap Nº9

**Capitulo Nº 8**

_**"Pasado x Conciencia x Nen" (Parte 2)**_

-¡¡¡Kurapika…Kurapikaaa!!!- una dulce voz surge de los jardines que estaban en todo su esplendor, a pesar de ser una tarde de otoño, sus colores aún no se perdian del todo, la divertida risa de la pequeña podia ser oida de quien, la esperaba sentado debajo de un gran árbol, la cual sus hojas danzaban al viento, llevándose una que otra hoja de sus grandes ramas…

-¡¡Kurapikaaaa…Kurapikaaaa!!- seguía gritando aquel nombre, agitando una de sus manos para que su receptor pudiese percatar de su presencia. Pues este levanta su rostro y lo dirige donde la silueta de la pequeña corría en medio de los jardines…

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kurapika?- pregunta el mayor, posando su mano en el hombro del joven…

-¡¡Ah!!... no… no pasa nada…- se ruboriza un poco y baja la vista-si… soy yo…- susurra.

-¿Si eres qué?- se preguntaban el resto de jóvenes

La pequeña rubiecita sus ojitos azules le brillaban, formando en sus bordes trasparentes lagunas de lágrimas… que finalmente no se contuvieron y bajaron por las mejillas de esta.

-Está….llorando…- sorprendido el joven mayor

-¿Por qué lloras?- entristeciendo al más pequeño de ojos almendra

El joven kuruta entra en razón, y vuelve dirigir su mirada al rostro de la joven de ojos azules, sin embargo solo pudo observarlo por algunos instantes ya que, ella reposo en el pecho del joven, para encontrar su consuelo…

-Gon…- con seriedad dice Killua

-Si… Killua- responde el menor

-Es mejor que los dejemos a solas… tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido…- volteándose

-pero…- fija su mirada en la jovencita que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amigo - esta bien…- comprendiendo la situación asiente a las peticiones de su amigo el albino y van a sus respectivas habitaciones…

-¿Debería hacer lo mismo, no?- se preguntaba así mismo el mayor, mientras que observaba al rubio acariciar tiernamente los cabellos de dorados de la joven kuruta –No soy quien para interrumpir…. Creo… que es lo mejor para ellos dos…- volteándose en dirección a la puerta del living- si…es mejor…- sale de la habitación, cerrando muy despacio la puerta…

El joven mayor apoya su espalda en la fría puerta, escapándole un suspiro, pero no cualquiera…-¿Por qué me siento así, tan… tan…?- descansa sus ojos –Tan… no lo sé… extraño… tan… melancólico… tan vacío…- Deposita sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y camina hacia el ventanal de la habitación, contempla un poco el ambiente nocturno, era noche sin luna, una que otras estrellas estaban en el firmamento… al igual que sus pensamientos. Por inercia se fue a recostar por algunos momentos en el sofá…

-¡Qué Día hemos tenido!- lleva su mano boca arriba hacia su frente, intenta recordar con sus ojos cerrados lo que ha sucedido durante el día, pero lo único que logró imaginar, es el rostro de su amigo volteándose con una gran sonrisa en sus labios... -¿Kurapika?- despertando de golpe

–…últimamente…- hace un alto -…no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza…- se le viene a la mente la escena del beso de la noche anterior, su dedo índice roza sus labios suavemente, tratando de sentir nuevamente esa dulce sensación… -¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué… con él es diferente? No lo entiendo del todo…-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chirrido del picaporte de la puerta al cerrarse, levantándose de inmediato el joven mayor observa a su amigo de pie, con la mirada perdida. Sin saber que decirle, el joven mayor se sentía incomodo con la actitud que había optado el joven kuruta…

Por su parte, este con pasos lento se dirigió donde estaba el mayor, sentándose junto a él, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, las cuales sus manos afirmaban su cabeza, dando a entender una actitud pensativa y preocupante…

-¿Estás bien kurapika?- pregunta nervioso el mayor

-Ella… es descendiente real de mi tribu…-

-¿Eh?-

-Ella era la nieta del patriarca de la tribu kuruta, era un año menor que yo…-

-¿Por qué me cuenta estas cosas?, No quiero saber de donde proviene esa jovencita, estoy más preocupado por lo que te está pasando a ti Kurapika- solo lo pensaba, puesto que, no encontraba el coraje para decírselo a su amigo…

-Era una tarde de otoño…- Levanta su rostro- yo en esa mañana me había ya graduado, o más bien, pasado la prueba de conocimientos de mi pueblo, sólo tenia 5 años, y me consideraban un potencial…-

-Ni que lo digas…-

-Sin embargo, no fue fácil… cuando las cosas no iban bien, entraba en un estado de depresión y me escondía en el bosque por unos días para tranquilizarme… siempre al segundo día de mi desaparición, ella salía en mi búsqueda y me encontraba enseguida….-

-¿Por qué está contándome esas cosas?, está siendo sincero conmigo… ¿Por qué?- preguntándose así mismo el mayor.

-No me pedía volver…. Sólo… que le sonriera… y le dijera que todo saldrá bien…- reflejándole una leve sonrisa – Aquella tarde, no me gustaba que me alabaran por mis hazañas… así que, preferí refugiarme en un gran árbol que estaba en una colina cerca de unos prados de flores… Aún no me explico como fue que me encontró, pero ella con su radiante alegría y ternura vino hacia mi para felicitarme…-

La expresión de Leorio cambió levemente, esa parte de la historia lo molesto un poco, pero el joven kuruta no se percató de ello, y continuó con su historia…

-Cuando el sol estaba perdiendo fuerzas, Wind me hace entrega de este libro…- sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño libro de color marrón, la cual, se le hacia muy familiar a Leorio, ya que, más de alguna vez vio a Kurapika Leer atentamente aquel libro…

-Me dijo que los elegidos solo podían pórtalo, y ella consideraba que yo era uno de ellos… contiene todo lo referentes a técnicas jamás conocidas, tácticas de peleas únicas realizadas por grandes maestros de todo el mundo, filosofías de nuestras tierras… Con la promesa… -Hace un alto -…que me convirtiera en el mejor de la aldea…- cerrando con fuerza sus puños- …Y pudiera protegerla a ella…- Unas lágrimas se dan a conocer en los ojos azules del joven- …y a las personas de la aldea….-

-Kurapika…-

-Al anochecer fue la masacre…. No pude hacer nada… ¡¡¡Nada!!!- en el rostro del joven kuruta solo reflejaba angustia, tristeza y odio…

-Nunca… pensé… prescensiar este lado de kurapika, a pesar de ser un chiquillo que muestra ser fuerte, inteligente y correcto… tiene su lado sensible, su lado humano…- mientras pensaba la mano del joven mayor se le iba acercando al hombro de su amigo…

-¡¡¡Leoriooooo…!!!- rompe en llanto el joven kuruta y se lanza a los brazos del joven mayor – ¡¡¡No pude hacer nada… nada… no pude evitar que su sangre fuera derramada….no pude protegerlos… no pude… no pude… no pude salvarles la vida…!!!-

-Kurapika estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo…, tú no tienes la culpa… entiéndelo…- trataba de tranquilizar Leorio al joven menor…

-Soy un completo idiota…un idiota…-

-¡¡¡Claro que no!!!-

-¡¡¡Les he fallado Leorio… Les he fallado!!!...no quiero que más gente muera… no más baños de sangre… No más inocentes involucrados en esta perdición de maldad… Quiero que esta pesadilla termine… No deseo más sed de venganza…. No es lo que pretendo… Mi ser no tiene Sentido… quiero ser yo mismo… ¡¡¡Leorio ayúdame… Ayúdame por favor…Leorio…!!!-

El joven Kuruta estaba destrozado, su pena estaba cautivando el corazón de Leorio, el desconsuelo del joven kuruta llamaba a que el joven mayor se pusiese en su lugar y compartiera esa tristeza junto con él, para efecto de esto, Leorio abraza con fuerza a Kurapika, repitiendole una y otra vez al oído de este –No es tu culpa Kurapika… No lo es…yo….yo te…- Un breve silencio inundó la habitación…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No acostumbro hacer esto, porque se pierde la magia del fic, de responder por aqui los Reviews, pero haré una excepción nn, por cierto, gracias por ellos, más ganas me dan de seguir con los fic nn.

**Rei-chan Makoto: **Bueno, ya puse el capitulo en donde sale quien es esa pequeña joven rubiecita nn, y lo siento si termino los capitulos dejandolos en suspenso… pero de eso se trata la lectura… que uno quede re metido con la historia nn

**Arashi-Kamy-Moony**j: ajaja plagiar el fic… bueno igual siempre uno tiene ideas similares que encuentras en otros fic, pero lo que vale realmente es como lo planteas la tematica nn, y si… soy muy mala en la ortografía… lo siento hago lo mejor que puedo.

**Kao-ZerGaN: **gracias por tu comentario… ahora que estoy trabajando no he tenido tiempo de escribir… pero me he imaginado caleta de cosas para poner en el fic… y ojalá que le sea de su agrado nn


	10. Cap Nº10

**_Capitulo Nº9_**

_"**Pasado x Conciencia x Nen" (Parte 3)**_

-Lo sabía…-

-¿Qué cosa sabias killua?-

-Leorio siente algo más que una amistad hacia Kurapika, no puedo equivocarme-

-mmm no lo sé… creo que Kurapika se siente realmente mal por su pasado y necesita a alguien que lo escuche… ¿no lo crees?-

-Si puede ser… pero ¿Por qué Leorio?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente él?-

-Porque pienso que Leorio es de esas personas, que sabe tratar a la gente, cuando pasa por este tipo de situaciones…-

-Gon… ¡¡¡tú eres mil veces más comprensivo que Leorio, cualquiera puede depositar en ti su confianza a ojos cerrados!!!…-

-¿Así?-

-Como sea… entre ellos dos sospecho que hay algo…algo más…-

-Tengo sueño… me aburro espiándolos…-

-No te duermas GON- dándole una patada

-¡¡Hey, me dolió!!-

-Guarda silencio…. Lo ves que nos descubrirán-

-esta bien…-

Los dos menores guardaron silencio para seguir observando la escena de los dos jóvenes mayores, no era mucho lo que se podía oír entre los susurros de Leorio dirigidos al joven Kuruta, pero el gesto de su mano izquierda acariciándole sus cabellos dorados daba a entender en parte, aquellas palabras…

Llega un momento en que el silencio fue el puente de comunicación de ambos jóvenes, aquellas lágrimas encontraron su muerte en la camisa del joven mayor, y deteniendo así su curso, volviendo en el joven kuruta una paz interna, que creyó que se había perdido en el tiempo…

-Kura…..pika…- tímidamente susurra- Yo…- aquel instante un sonido lo hace reaccionar de repente. Voltea su cara y ve unas cadenas envolviendo las manos del Joven kurapika.

-Kurapika…¡¡Kurapika!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡KURAPIKAAAAA!!!!???- desesperado el mayor remece con fuerza al joven kuruta… sin respuesta alguna…

-¿¿Dónde estoy??- se preguntaba el joven Rubio mirando hacia todas las direcciones…

Comenzó a caminar, al aparecer era una clase de cueva, que uno que otro rayo de luz penetraba por las rocas, cada paso que daba, un eco producía, hasta cuando apoyo su pié, la plataforma del suelo se desmoronó completamente cayendo el joven kuruta en un abismo que parecía no tener fin…

Cuando nuevamente abrió sus ojos azules… su cuerpo estaba húmedo, levantándose sigilosamente, las aguas que corrían desde las paredes era sangre, y en los suelos estaban flotando los cuerpos sin vidas de las personas que un día pertenecieron a la aldea Kuruta…

-¿¿¡¡Qué significa esto??!!- asustado el joven kuruta corre lejos del lugar, hacia lo que parecía una salida hacia el exterior, pero alguien se pone en el medio de su camino…

-¿Donde crees que vas?-

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!!- los ojos del joven kuruta se tornaron del color de la misma sangre en que estaban bañados sus pies…

-Esta vez no escaparás de mi- saca su pistola, apuntando hacia el corazón del joven rubio con una mirada desafiante y temorizante…

-Esto no puede ser….no puede ser…bakunoda….- retrocediendo despavorido ante a la persona que tenia en frente

-Muere bastardo de la cadena…-

-¡¡¡¡No espera…no BAKUDONAAAA…!!!!-

Las cadenas del joven actuaron por si solas, con gran rapidez atravesaron sin piedad el cuerpo de Bakunoda…

-no…no de nuevo…-desesperándose –ya basta…- remeciendo su cabeza

-Kura… pika…- una voz agonizante alerta al joven Kuruta

este levanta su mirada y entra en un shock al ver que el cuerpo atravesado por sus cadenas era el de su pequeño amigo…

-Kura….pika… ¿Por qué?-

No sabe que responderle, o de cómo actuar, es tanto el impacto de aquella escena, que su ser se ha extinguido… sólo una lágrima inicia su camino por la delicado rostro del joven…

-Gon…-

-¡¡¡No bajes la guardia bastardo de la cadena!!!-

-¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué?????????? ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-


	11. Cap Nº11

**_Capitulo Nº11_**

**_La Nostalgica Calidez_**

-¡¡¡¿Por qué no reaccionas kurapika….KURAPIKA?!!!- saliéndole lágrimas- ¡¡¡Kurapika reacciona!!!- desesperado grita el mayor aferrándose mas al cuerpo del joven kuruta

-¡¡¡Leorio hay que hacer algo!!! No podemos dejar a kurapika en ese estado- agita sus manos el albino

-Hemos intentado de todo… pero Kurapika aún no despierta…- entristeciéndose el pequeño

-¡¡DEBE EXISTIR ALGO!!-

-¡¡LEORIO CALMATE!!-

-¡¡¿Cómo QUIERES QUE ME CALME KILLUA, ANTE LA SITUACIÓN QUE ESTÁ ATRAVESANDO KURAPIKA?!!-

-¡¡¡Ya baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- grita el joven de ojos almendra para tranquilizar a sus dos amigos, que estaban al borde de entrar en la desesperación –Ya verán… que Kurapika despertará… Ya lo verán… yo confío en Kurapika…-

-Gon…- tanto como el joven mayor y el albino asienten a las palabras de su pequeño amigo…

-No escaparás de mi bastardo- sus músculos voluminizaron sorprendentemente, llevando su nivel de nem a su máxima expresión, para dar un ataque sin previo aviso al joven kuruta

-¡¡¡Detente por favor!!!- con sus maltratadas manos se cubre su rostro - ¡¡Por favor!!- cae al suelo arrodillado con el temor a flor de piel

-¡¡Muereeeeee bastardo de la cadena!!-

-¡¡¡Detenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!-

Antes que Ubougin diese su golpe mortal, las cadenas nuevamente tomaron su posición de ataque, y envolvieron el cuerpo del gigante, por lo que posteriormente lo aprisionaron con tal magnitud, que las cadenas se convirtieron en el cause del rio de sangre de Ubougin…

El sonar de unas gotas al caer era lo único que el joven kuruta podía oír, no quería saber en que desenlace termino esa pelea, aunque sabia la respuesta, le costaba admitirla, cuando en eso sus cabellos rubios danzaron al roce de una fría mano y una agonizante voz débilmente pronuncia…

-Kura…pika…- la voz se va apagando

El joven kuruta estaba atravesando por unos de sus mayores terrores, despeja lentamente sus manos de su despavorido rostro…

-¿Por….que?...- sus ojos grisáceos lentamente fueron perdiendo vida, cayéndose para no volver a renacer, solo sus cabellos plateados manchados de sangre le dieron fin…

-No…no puede ser….- sus manos se desplomaron al vació, como su alma…- Ki…Killua…- al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, las lágrimas de la poca alma que le quedaba no se podían contener…-Gon…Killua…- entrando en una crisis emocional…

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿POOOOOOOR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!- Golpeando con rabia y dolor, con su puño encadenado la sangre derramada en los suelos, grita desconsoladamente el joven kuruta…- ¡¡¡¿¿Por que??!!!- preguntándose una y otra vez, sin hallar respuesta alguna

-¿Kurapika?- una dulce voz pronuncia su nombre aliviando un poco el llanto del joven

–Kurapika…Kurapika…respondedme Kurapika-

El joven Kuruta casi sin ganas levanta su rostro para verificar la tonalidad de aquella conocida voz…

-¡¡¡Hey kurapika!!! ¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!- agitando los brazos y con una amistosa sonrisa llena de felicidad al joven menor…

-¿Eh?- asombrado el joven kuruta se pone instintivamente de pie para ver más nítidamente la silueta de aquella persona que llena de alegría su corazón…

El escenario había cambiado, árboles de Sakura en flor los rodeaban a ambos, sus pétalos danzaban a los vientos anunciando la llegada de la primavera, era un contraste a lo que hace pocos instantes estaba viviendo…

-¿¿¿Le…Leorio…???-

-¿Es precioso verdad?- inhalando el fresco aire

-Pues…si…realmente precioso…- caminando hacia su joven amigo de cabellos negro azulado algo nervioso…

-Como quisiera…-

-¿Eh? Que cosa…-

-Permanecer… más tiempo en este bello lugar…- Al joven kuruta comienza a palpitar con más velocidad su corazón- A tu lado…Kuri-chan…-

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿EH?????????- el sonar de aquellas palabras sobresaltaron al joven kuruta, al voltearse con una dulce sonrisa la joven de cabellos rubios se le va acercando sutilmente a Kurapika…

-Wind…yo…- menciona tímidamente Kurapika, sonrojándose –Yo…- cierra sus ojos , pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo interrumpe de golpe, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos queda impactado con lo que sus ojos ven…

Crucificados se encontraban Wind y Leorio, al parecer sin vida, en sus extremidades de piernas y brazos estaban envueltos con las mismas cadenas que le habían arrebatado la vida a sus amigos que ahora, se encontraban a los pies de las dos crucen envueltos en sangre…

-No…No…puede…-

-Acéptalo de una vez por todas bastardo de la cadena…- apareciendo de las una silueta- tu eres el acecino de tus propios amigos…

-¡¡¡¡MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- grita con despecho el joven kuruta, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos al reconocer a la persona que en frente tenia…

-Fue tu propia obsesión que llevó a la perdición y muerte a tus seres queridos…- cerrando de golpe su libro

-¡¡¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-

-Es hora que pagues por lo que has hecho bastardo de la Cadena- levantando su mano, con su poder nem, materializa una cadena semejante a la del joven kuruta, quedando atónito ante esto, entrando en parálisis su cuerpo-…Muere…- al quedar indefenso, lanza la cadena a atacar directamente el corazón del joven kuruta…

-¡¡¡KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Una voz interrumpe tal acto, sintiendo como alguien lo abraza vuelve en sí el joven kuruta reconociendo a la pesona que en esos momentos lo estaba abrazando…

-Kurapika…-

-Wi…Wind…-

-Me alegro que estes bien…- La pequeña, le dirige al joven kuruta una mirada angelical…

-¡¡Wind…Estas…HERIDA!!- kurapika ve que su mano esta cubierta de sangre al igual que el pecho de la joven…

-Todo saldrá bien…-

-Pero Wind…tú…- La jovencita con su dedo silencia los labios del joven kuruta…

-Todo saldrá bien…Kuri-chan…- la jovencita sutilmente posa sus cálidos labios junto a los de Kurapika, la cual este corresponde sin pensarlo…-


	12. CapNº12

_**Capitulo Nº12**_

_**El Compás de la Muerte**_

"_Después de tantos años… vuelve a renacer en mi, la esperanza y los sueños…al saber que el aún está vivo… para ser sincera… nunca pensé que alguien de mi aldea pudiese encontrarse con vida, ni menos pensé que fuese Kuri-chan… _

_Fui testigo de cómo masacraron a mis semejantes, sin piedad alguna del Genei Ryodan… aún sigo sin entender ¿Por qué me perdonaron la vida? ¿Será por ello?... no estoy muy segura…además… sin embargo, el joven Kuroro ¿lo mencionó o creí pensarlo?¿ …¿Qué relación tiene Kuri-chan con el Genei Ryodan? ¿Acaso vengará la muerte de las personas de nuestra aldea?...Si es así…Kuri-chan…_

_¡¡¡EH?!!! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porqué se escucha tanto alboroto allá a fuera?¡¡¿Kurichan?!!"_

-¡¡¿Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí?!!- Pregunta con histeria el joven mayor

-Maldición…esto no es posible…- poniéndose en guardia el albino

-¡¡Cuidado!!- grita el joven Gon mientras que las cadenas de kurapika van fortaleciendo su poder Nem y atacan a sin razón alguna a sus amigos, por la cual, el cuerpo inconsciente del joven kuruta danzaba a la voluntad de las cadenas…

-¡¡¡¿Kurapika que crees que estas haciendo?!!!- tratando de acercársele Leorio, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron atando todo su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil -¡¡¡MALDICION!!!-

-¡¡Leorio resiste!!- va en su ayuda el pequeño de ojos almendras, que, dificultosamente evadía las cadenas del joven Kuruta

-¡¡¡Gon cuidado atrás de ti!!!-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!.. ¡¡¡AAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!-

-¡¡¡GON!!!- se lanza a socorrer a su amigo pero, el joven Killua también queda atrapado con las cadenas de Kurapika… -¡¡No puedo…salir!!-

-Entre más resistencia hagamos es peor…pareciera como si apretasen cada vez más- hace énfasis el joven mayor

-me cuesta…respirar…- anuncia el joven menor

-Gon resiste… ¡¡GON!!-

-¡¡KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!-

Desde la puerta de los dormitorios grito con espanto la jovencita rubia, que veia con terror la cruel masacre que estaba a punto de ocurrir a manos de su semejante…

-¡¡¡WIND CORRE!!!- grita con euforia Leorio

Al escuchar las cadenas aquellas palabras, nuevamente cobraron vida y se fijaron como único objetivo de ataque era Wind, las dominantes cadenas rodearon a la jovencita dejándola sin escapatoria, los tres compañeros trataban de cualquier manera zafarse de las cadenas para protegerla, pero era inútil, sus esfuerzos eran en vano…

-¡¡¡Wind!!!… ¡¡¡CORRE…CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-

-No…No puedo…yo…yo…- llevandose sus manos a su pecho…

EL miedo recorría por las venas de la jovencita, y no razonaba a actuar para salvar su vida, solo observaba el cuerpo de Kurapika, inconsciente de sus actos, naciendo de sus azules ojos una cristalinas lágrimas y con ellas el valor para ir tras su amigo de niñez, sin importarle las consecuencias…

-¡¡¡No lo hagas WINDDDDDDDD!!!- Desesperado Killua

-¡¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WIND!!- grita Gon

-¡¡¡Regresa Wind, Kurapika puede llegar a matarte!!!- Preocupado Leorio le grita a la jovencita que iba corriendo hacia el joven kuruta, la cual esta hizo caso omiso de sus palabras…

-¡¡¡Kuri-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!- la joven se lanza a los brazos del joven kuruta…

Unas imágenes flash aparecen en la mente del joven kuruta… un atadecer….flores doradas por los rayos del sol danzaban a los vientos refrescantes de la tarde… cabellos rubios moviéndose al compás de las brisas provenientes del sur… el sonar de las hojar al moverse… un risa ingenua pero, a la vez divertida acercándose muy de prisa… una silueta bajando una colina pronunciando un nombre con mucha alegría… agitando sus brazos para darle la bienvenida… ¿Kuri-chan?...

-No…No te acerques…- Susurra levemente Kurapicka –Wi..Wind…No… te…-

-¡¡¡O no…WINDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!-

La joven alcanza a abrazar al joven kuruta –Kura….pika…- con lágrimas en sus angelicales ojos, se le acerca y siente como algo se le atraviesa por la espalda… obviando ese intenso dolor, sutilmente va cruzando sus labios a los de él… para besarlo…

-No…no puede ser…- balbucea Leorio

-¡¡¡Esta cediendo!!!- tratando de liberarse killua

-¡¡¡Wind… WIND!!!- grita con espanto y preocupación Gon

-Logré liberar mis manos- con sus filosas garras logra cortas las cadenas que ataban a su cuerpo, por lo que procedió rápidamente a socorrer a Wind… pero llegó demasiado tarde… La cadena de la muerte había atacado directamente el corazón de la jovencita…

-¡¡Oh por dios!!- liberándose leorio

-¡¡Wind… está herida!!-

-Todo…saldrá…bien…Kuri…chan- cae desplomada la joven rubia la cual es interceptada por killua…

Las cadenas del joven Kuruta se desvanecieron por arte de magia, Leorio rápidamente tomo de los brazos al joven kuruta para seccionarse que el se encontrase en buen estado…

Ya que, por lo que se sabe…Kurapika no puede utilizar su cadena de la muerte, en otras personas que no fuesen del Genei Ryodan, ya que le propinaría su propia muerte inmediatamente…

-Debemos llevarla al hospital no nos queda demasiado tiempo…- menciona el albino

-No perdamos tiempo muchachos… andando…- ordena el joven mayor, pero se queda pensando y entrando cada más en un trance de preocupación masiva- ¿Morirá? ¡¡¿Kurapika Morirá?!

Ambos menores habían pasado por alto la condición del joven Kuruta, en esos instantes se le habia olvidado la promesa que el propio jovencito rubio se habia propuesto para así llegar al 100 su nivel de Nem. Leorio, a pesar de tener conocimiento de aquello… no quiso alarmar más a los pequeños guardando en silencio momentáneamente la situación de Kurapika…

Cuando en eso suena el celular de Kurapika que se encontraba tirado en el sofá, Gon velozmente fue a contestarlo, llevándose la sorpresa de quien llamaba era Hizoka…

-EL Genei Ryodan va en busca del bastardo de la cadena ahora mismo- dice con voz fría y calculadora, colgando inmediatamente Hizoka

-¡¡EL Genei Ryodan viene por Kurapika!!- Gon alertando a sus otros dos compañeros

-No hay tiempo para lidiar con ellos…demos irnos…¡ya!- alza la voz el joven mayor, mientras que pensaba para sí mismo – Si no llegamos pronto al hospital…Kura…pika…morirá…-

-¡¡¡Entendido!!!- ambos menores asienten la orden de Leorio

Sin pensarlo dos veces salen de sus respectivas habitaciones, para dirigirse directamente hacia el hospital más cercano donde ellos se encontrase…


	13. CapNº13

**Capitulo Nº13**

**Cazeria x La Araña x Fin del Camino**

_-…Por favor resiste…Resiste… no quiero perderte ahora…no ahora… ¡¿¿Por qué tuvo que pasar cosa semejante¡¿¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a estos extremos!... ¿Por qué piensas abandonarme ahora?... no…No es momento de pensar en esas tonterias… sé que todo saldrá bien…que pronto esta pesadilla acabara… que despertarás…y me sonreirás como siempre lo has hecho… Kurapicka… no me dejes aún…-_

¡¡¿No puedes ir más rápido Leorio- pregunta alterado Killua

¡¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo… no me pongas más nervioso de lo que voy Killua- reclama el mayor mientras que da un giro brusco con el Mercedes Bend provocando un gran chillido de las ruedas ¡¡Gon¿Cómo va Kurapicka-

-Aún respira Leorio- acercando su oido hacia el rostro del joven kuruta para oír el leve respiro del joven

¡¡¿¿Y Wind-

-No te preocupes… la herida a dejado de sangrar…- responde Killua

¡¡¡¡Muy bien…sujétense- Leorio aumenta la velocidad del automóvil 100 Kilometros por hora…

pero no le duró mucho la velocidad, ya que, se vio obligado a disminuirla por el tremendo atochamiento de vehículos que producían un trafico enorme, tanto así que cubría más de 20 cuadras, por los preparativos de la subasta que se realizara el día de mañana.

¡¡¡Demonios- Golpeando fuertemente su puño en el manubrio ¡¡¡estamos a mas de 12 cuadras del hospital…-

-No tenemos otra opción que salir…-

¡¡Gon llévate contigo a Wind, yo cargaré a Kurapicka¡¡De prisa-

En esos instantes el cuerpo de Gon se estremece por un escalofrió que le recorrió por toda la espalda…

-No puede ser…- susurra Gon

¡¿Gon que pasa contigo!

Killua siente como si le apretasen el corazón y se congelaran todos sus músculos tan solo un par de segundos y se voltea para verificar su presentimiento…

¡¡¡Leorio mira! Grita Killua apuntando hacia el sur…

-El Genei Ryodan vien por Kurapicka…esta muy cerca…-

¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué¡¡¿¿Qué diablos-

¡¡Leorio corramos-

¡¡¡Vámonos-

¡¡Por ahí! Nos perderemos por aquel parque-

¡¡¡Entendido-

Dejando abandonado en medio del tráfico su automóvil negro, proceden a escabullirse nuestros protagonistas por un gran parque de reserva natural de árboles típicos de la zona, como centro turístico, aquel parque poseía grandes hectáreas de diversos tipos de vegetación que tienen años de sobre vivencia…

De un lugar pacifico y de recreación, pasó a ser un centro de cazería para los integrantes de la araña…

-Han escapado…-

-No deben estar lejos…-

-Deben haberse escabullido dentro del parque, pensaron que unos árboles viejos iban a poder despistarnos para encontrarlos...-

¡¿En que tonterías estaban pensando-

-Nos salen más fácil cazar así…que estar buscándolo por la ciudad… con todas esas personas alrededor…que solo estorban…-

-Encuéntrenlos…y venguen la muerte de nuestros camaradas…-

-Si jefe…-

-Otra cosa…- se toma su tiempo, y le pone énfasis a sus palabras- Los quiero muertos a todos…-

-Entendido- todos asienten y cada uno se va por una dirección diferente…

-Hoy es el día…En que el bastardo de la cadena…encadenará sus propias alas…Caerá…- arregla su chaqueta…y se adentra hacia el oscuro y espeso bosque…

-Por aquí…síganme…- indica Gon

-Debemos ya estar cerca supongo del hospital…-

-Entre estas gigantes ramas no puedo distinguir mucho las luces de la ciudad…pero aun puede sentirse los bocinazos de los vehículo del tráfico…

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo…-

En eso wind empieza a dar señales de mejoría y abre sus ojos lentamente…

¿Eh¿Wind? ...Está despertando…- anuncia ¨Killua mientras que seguían corriendo

¿…Donde…Estoy…- vuelve aparecer la sensación de dolor en su pecho con una punzada en su corazón que hace retorcerse un poco su cuerpo…

¡¡¡¿Estás bien-

Levemente alza el rostro la pequeña, para ver el cuerpo inconsciente del joven kuruta en la espalda del mayor…

-Kuri…chan…¡¡¡¡Cuidadoooooooooooooo- sorpresivamente grita Wind alertando al grupo, y así pudiendo salvarse de un látigo azul que rozo los cuerpos de Gon y Leorio…

-Estuvo muy cerca…-

¡¡¡Es Machi-

-No volvemos a ver… mocosos…-

¡¡Diablos- transformando una mano Killua…

-Asi que…Ese joven rubio es el bastardo de la cadena…- otra voz desde la oscuridad habla…

¿Pero quien diablo es? – poniéndose en guardia Leorio

-Que deplorable se ve ene se estado…realmente fue ese cretino quien nos causó tanto problemas…-

-No…nobunaga…- entrándole el miedo a Gon…

-Realmente no vale la pena matarlos asi…yo pensaba que seria mas entretenido…- replica shalnark

¡¡¡Demonios nos tienen rodeados- retrocediendo Leorio

-En fin…las órdenes son órdenes…- aparece entre unas ramas Shizuku – debemos obedecer al jefe-

¡¡Malditos- rompiéndose el labio killua cae por su pálido rostro gotas de sangre…

-por fin podré desquitarme con ustedes malditos mocosos…- gruñe Phinxs

-…¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?...- pregunta asustado Gon.

Retrocediendo cada paso Leorio deposita en los suelos el cuerpo de su amigo, mirándolo fijamente, saca fuerzas y valor para darlo todo por el…

-No dejaré que lastimen a Kurapicka…- pausa – ¡¡¡¡¡Aunque esto me cueste la vida-

¡¡¡uuuuuuuuuhhh! Que emotivo…escucharon lo que dijo ese loco… lo va a proteger con su propia vida…- Burlezco menciona Nobunaga

Todos se largan a reir, como si no se hubiesen burlado nunca de una persona…

-Quedate junto a Kurapicka Wind…- las palabras del albino fueron dichas seriamente, preparándose para lo inevitable…

-Pobrecito… ¿A caso no tienes miedo a morir-

-Estoy preparado… ¡¡Además, ustedes son la principal razones de las desgracias que el han ocurrido a kurapicka, ya arto que han hecho sufrir, el no se merece esta vida, no les permitiré que les sigan haciendo más daño¡¡- grita eufórico Leorio sacando de su cinturón el mismo cuchillo que lucho junto al joven kuruta en la prueba de cazador…

¿Te crees capaz de vencernos a todos¿Tú con quien mas-

¡¡¡Kurapicka no esta solo en esto- grita el joven menor¡¡¡Sus amigos siempre estarán con el, en las buenas y en las malas! Le brillan los ojos color almendra a Gon, quien refleja una gran confianza y decisión en sus palabras…

-Es por eso…- haciendo sonar sus dedos – no les será nada fácil derrotarnos…- dice en tono desafiante killua…

-Pues si es así…- suspira¡¡¡ELIMINEN A ESTOS BASTARDOS-

y todos los integrantes del Genei Ryodan se lanzan al ataque sobre nuestros protagonistas, para cumplir su cometido…la cual era deshacerse de ellos…y como prioridad…darle muerte al joven kurapicka…

-Llegó la hora…- pensando –Adiós…Kurapicka…-

-Gon…Fuiste un buen amigo…-

-Gracias tú no lo hiciste nada de mal- trayendo a su rostro un sonrisa- Los quiero –

-Nosotros también…- responde al mismo tiempo Leorio y Killua… antes que la batalla diera su inicio…

La noche se tornó oscura, nubes de mal augurio de asentaron sobre el bosque, invitando a las tinieblas invadir sus extensos terrenos, ahogando los gritos de quienes se sumergen, en esos momentos en el miedo y la desesperación…al toparse con la misma muerte…


	14. CapNº14

**Capitulo Nº14**

"**Escape x Cadenas x Genei Ryodan"**

…_Este ardor en mi pecho aún no desvanece… siento como mis fuerzas se van desgastando poco a poco… mi respiración es leve… y mi vista se nubla cada vez más… ¿Este es mi fin?...mi mano que presiona mi pecho siente la sangre fluir de el… la herida se ha abierto nuevamente, pero… ¿Por qué va perdiendo su tibieza?...siento frío… tengo miedo…mucho miedo…_

Amigos…los quiero…- menciona emotivo el pequeño de ojos almendra…

Nosotros también…- Contestan de igual forma el mayor y el albino...

�¡MUERAN!- Nobunaga desvaina con velocidad su espada impactándola a la cuchilla de Leorio, con tal magnitud de fuerza que, sale disparada varios metros de lugar, provocándole un corte de importancia en la mano del joven mayor, no dándole tiempo para reaccionar y dejándolo sin defensa, Nobunaga lo lastima en el estomago con el estuche de la espada , cortando segundos la respiración a Leorio, para luego finalizar con una veloz patada en el rostro de este, proyectándose en un grueso tronco…

No obstante, la situación del menor era muy similar a su amigo, Phinx lo había tomado de sorpresa con unas de sus técnicas multiplicadoras en combinación con la velocidad de Feitan, rodeándolo de tal forma que sus golpes le llegasen a los puntos exactos en donde estaba desprotegido…

�¿Pero que!- el sentido de audición no le fue suficiente a Gon, para percibir la ubicación exacta de ambos combatientes, recibiendo varios golpes de extrema gravedad en su cuerpo, tanto así que no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie…-�¡Maldición!-

�¿Te gusta sufrir no!- la voz de Phinx resonaba como eco entre el remolino de sus otros yo- …Ahora me desquitaré por todas las que me has hecho mocoso… no tendré piedad de ti-

�¡No la necesito, tampoco!- furioso grita Gon sacándole la lengua a sus adversarios como propuesta de reto…

�¡Ya verás…Toma esto!- el remolino comenzó a tornarse más rápido y saliendo de él con mayor velocidad verdaderos ases de luces, que eran peligrosos golpes que daban ambos contrincantes como si fuesen meteoros estrellándose en el frágil y lastimado cuerpo del joven menor, sus gritos eran incontrolables, no podía aguantar más el dolor…ni mucho menor la rabia de no poder ser nada, y sentirse como una fiera enjaulada por golpes e insultos…

�¡Gon!- al presenciar como masacraban a su amigo, no dudo en prestarle su ayuda, pero se lo impide Machi con un golpe en su torax, rompiéndole una o dos costillas al joven albino…

Esta me la debías…¿Te acuerdas?-

Miserable…- Killua atraviesa el brazo de machi con sus feroces garras, pero su mano que sujeta al brazo…

aún te falta mucho mocoso…- mostrándole una risa malévola

tiene habilidades el muchacho…hay que reconocerlo…- tomando de los cabellos grisáceos, Franklin levanta la cabeza de killua, y colocando su otra feroz y monstruosa mano en el cuello de este… -Que pena perder personas como tú- hace presión ahorcando al joven

Mal….di…to…G…Go…Gon…- balbucea Killua

Ki….Killu…Killua…- cae al suelo el joven menor todo adolorido por los golpes, sangrando por la boca, tose para tratar de respirar…

Pensé que nos íbamos a perder más tiempo con ellos…- chupando la sangre que había dejado leorio en la espada de Nobunaga, dirigiéndose hacia el con pasos lentos… disfrutando cada segundo de pavor del joven mayor, quien lo miraba con rabia y odio… pero, bien en el fondo… sentía miedo…

Adiós….me divertiste un rato…- alzando la espada, reflejando en su punta el brillo de la luna llena…

Pues ni modo… nos quedamos con el trabajo más fácil…- acercándose a pasos agigantados irónicamente Shalnark, se dirigía al lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo del joven kuruta…

No es más fácil darle una muerte lenta… tengo un veneno especial para estas ocasiones…- menciona inocente Shizuku

No… quiero arrebatarle la vida con mis propias manos…como el lo hizo con Ubougin…-

el sonido de su dedos alertaba su decidida acción…-Muere…Bastardo de la cadena…- Juntó todo su Nem posible en su puño, en un lapso de tiempo todos los recuerdos de su grande amigo se le vinieron en la cabeza, provocando su punto de focalización fuese en el pecho del joven kuruta…precisamente en su corazón…

�¡Detente Shalnark!- manchas extensas de sangre alertaron a Shizuku, deteniendo la acción del joven Shalnark inmediatamente, la cual, no le fue suficiente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su puño estaba paralizado por unas cadenas de color negro que lo rodeaban…

¿Qué diablos es esto?- mira el cuerpo inconsciente del joven kuruta esperando una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo… todos los integrantes del Genei Ryodan dejaron sus ataques alertados a la eventualidad que se les estaba presentando en esos momentos…

Todos se alejan de nuestros protagonistas colocándose cada uno en posición de ataque.

¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- se preguntaba el joven albino mientras que se arrastraba lentamente donde su amigo

Leorio desconcertado miraba a los cielos perdidamente, luego dirigía su entristecida mirada hacia su rubio compañero – Ese sonido… ¿Kurapicka…?- con dificultad trata de ponerse de pie y acercársele al joven kuruta.

Ese sonido lo hemos escuchado antes- alterada Machi

Son sonidos de múltiples cadenas reuniéndose… ¿Pero donde?- Franklin

Muchachos sepárense �¡Ahora!- Ordenando Phinx la cual sin dudarlo dos veces, obedecieron sus órdenes.

No…Escaparán…- unos ojos rojos aparecieron desde las sombras de las tinieblas del bosque y con ella miles y millones de cadenas de color oscuro atrapando a sus presas sin posibilidades de escape, cada unos de los integrantes del Genei Ryodan fue capturado por los metales, pero no sólo fueron capturados sus cuerpos sino también su Nem que de forma extraña se los consumía poco a poco… La noche se tornó color rojizo…

La venganza no es suficiente para aliviar el peso de mi pasado…- alzando unas de sus manos…- Su sufrimiento no me basta para recuperar mi consuelo…- levanta la siguiente mano…- �¿Qué se siente ser victima!- guarda unos instantes de silencio, observando la expresión de cada rostro de los integrantes de la Araña, suspira para luego decir – …Ahora lo sabrán en carne y alma…-

Unos gritos resonaron por todo el bosque espantando a quienes estuviesen allí.

�¿Qué fue eso!- pregunta desconcertado Leorio

No es tiempo para esto, aprovechemos de escapar- pronuncia el albino

¿Killua…estas bien?- pregunta con una voz apagado Gon

Por mi no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de dolor…- sonriéndole- ya más de una vez me han quebrado mis costillas…- diciéndolo en forma sarcástica pero, divertida

No quisiese estar en tu lugar- limpiándose la sangre que en su boca había con su camisa, toma en brazos al joven kuruta que este en unas palabras susurrantes menciona el nombre de Wind, haciendo reaccionar al joven mayor- ¿Y Wind?-

Está luchando con el Genei Ryodan- menciona Killua

�¿Ella sola!- asustado pregunta Leorio

Wind no es como Kurapicka, no sé como explicártelo, pero sentí una energía sobre natural en ella que solo percate en unas milésimas de segundos… era como si kurapicka y esa jovencita se hubiesen fusionado… no se si me entiendes- algo complicado dice el albino mientras que corrían entre los arbustos.

Debo regresar- parando de golpe su trayectoria leorio –Le prometí a kurapicka que esa jovencita no caería nuevamente en las manos del Genei Ryodan- baja la cabeza leorio.

Ella nos dio esta oportunidad por algo, quiso salvarle la vida a Kurapicka¿Vas a permitir que arriesgara su vida en vano!- refuta Killua

Claro que no…pero-

�¡Nada de pero leorio!-

Miren…- apunta el joven menor hacia lo que seria el final del camino y que a unos pasos de ellos se encontraba el gran hospital de la ciudad de York

�¿Qué harás Leorio!-

Pues… verás… yo…- balbuceo leorio


	15. CapNº15

**Capitulo Nº15**

**Confrontación x Resentimientos x Wind V/s Kuroro**

* * *

"…¿Por qué me veo afrontando estos problemas?... ¿Será algunas pruebas la que un cazador debe lidiar?... No… esto es distinto… no lo estoy haciendo por la obligación de un cazador… sino, lo estoy haciendo por amistad… ¿Amistad? Que alentadora suena esa palabra en momentos como este, en donde la tensión prevalece a cada instante…" 

"…Estoy lleno de confusión, eso siento…pero en mi mente está en blanco, entró a un estado que solo apetece dormir, para traer calma a mi ser, que se lo pide a gritos… pero mi conciente no se lo permite del todo… aún mis sentidos están conectados ante la realidad…"

"Vuelven a mi preguntas lanzadas al aire esperando que alguien me las responda ¿Por qué?... ¿Esto es una pesadilla cierto¿Por qué alguien debe sacrificarse ante los demás¿Qué motivos o razones hay para tomar tan drástica decisión¿Somos un equipo verdad?

"...De todas maneras… hay una promesa de por medio… le hice juramento a mi amigo que no dejaría que volviera a caer a manos de la Araña, y ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? La he dejado a la voluntad del Genei Ryodan… pero… no es porque yo quisiese… sino, fue decisión de ella… ¿debería respetarla, me preocupa el estado de salud de mi amigo… ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Donde estas cuando más te necesito Kurapicka¿Tú siempre estás ahí cuando realmente me falta tu ayuda…? Kurapicka… lo siento…"

¡Leorio¿Leorio puedes oírme!- Grita con euforia el joven menor

¡Oh, vamos!... ¡DESPIERTA YA!- dándole el joven albino una tremenda bofetada al joven mayor haciendo que entre en razón nuevamente…

No estás solo en eso Leorio…-

Somos un Equipo… ¿Recuerdas? Estaremos apoyándote en cualquier decisión que tomes Leorio…-

Chicos…Yo…-

No podemos dejar que se nos vaya Kurapicka…-

¿Podrás soportar que pierdas la vida de tu amigo?

No…no podría soportarlo…-

Entonces… ¿Wind soportaría el saber que, a quien le entregó la vida de su compañero, dejara que la perdiese por una simple confusión?-

Al joven mayor se le retuerce el corazón al escuchar la problemática que le plantea el joven albina con tan frías palabras, pero, que a su vez lo hace pensar mucho más claramente la situación, y le proporciona fuerzas para seguir con su cometido que se había propuesto a principios de la noche…

No perdamos más tiempo… ¡vámonos!- corre con más velocidad Leorio guiando al resto

Así se habla leorio- dándole apoyo y entusiasmo el joven menor mientras que le sonreía al mayor…

Ese es el obstinado Leorio que conocemos…- dice con ironía Killua…

Lo siento Kurapicka…- se repetía una y otra vez para sus adentros el joven mayor- pero… no me queda otra alternativa más que esta…-

Y los cuerpos de los jóvenes desaparecían en los espesos arbustos… mientras tanto una sombra se acercaba al lugar que anteriormente se vieron en aprietos… a paso lento y con absoluta calma el desconocido se penetraba más y más al lugar…

¡Qué osada eres al permanecer aún ahí!- dicha oración resuena en el lugar…

La figura de la joven kuruta se deterioraba más y más, pero, mantuvo su costura, no dejándose intimidar ante aquella voz tan singular.

Veo que has aprendido un poco a controlar tu don… te felicito… nadie a podido vencer a mis camaradas en un par de segundos como lo has hecho tú ahora…- comienza a aplaudir al compás de sus pasos lo encaminaban hacia la joven kuruta, que permanecía con su cabeza Cádiz baja…

No te temo…- susurra…

¿Temerme¿Porqué deberías hacerlo…¿Aún no te echo sentir esa sensación?- desplaza sus pasos alrededor de la jovencita, tipo interrogatorio…

Esta vez será distinto…-

¿Distinto…de qué?... ¿De por fin lograr que tus antepasados descansen en paz tras su trágica muerte que le hemos dado nosotros? …¿De qué esta noche caerá finalmente la Araña? …¿De que saldrás con vida de esta batalla conmigo? … ¿de reunirte nuevamente con tus amigos?-

Denme fuerzas…para seguir…-

¿A quien invocas… a tu padre….a tu madre…a tus antepasados….a tu Dios?... púes, déjate decirte una cosa mi querida wind…- con una mano Kuroro ejerce fuerza en el cuello de Wind, mirándola fijamente a los ojos como queriendo sumergirse en sus pensamientos…

Ellos no te socorrerán… y sabes ¿El Por qué? … Por que no valen nada…Si no fuesen por sus fuegos ojos, no serian mas que unas pobres almas que duermen en sus tumbas condenados por la eternidad a permanecer en ese estado de olvido y mediocridad…-

¡Maldito seas!- sus ojos se tornan del color de su sangre hirviendo en ira…

Lo ves… Tu eres una más-

¡CALLATE!- las cadenas comenzaron a expandirse por todo el terreno atacando sin cesar al líder, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz ambos contrincantes luchaban unos contra otros…

¡Nunca te perdonaré todo el daño que nos has hecho!- sin dejar de atacar a kuroro, wind le salen una que otra lágrima de impotencia de no poder lastimar mucho a su rival

Recuerdo ese mismo rostro de desesperación de tu gente… que luego se convirtió en un patetico rostro suplicando piedad ante mí…y que le perdonase la vida…-

¡NO ME PROVOQUES KURORO¡yiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se lanza con todo al ataque…

Llegó tu hora…- le menciona con mucha seguridad a wind mientras que esta siente como su corazón le juega una mala pasada y paraliza todo su cuerpo por un instante…

No..puede ser…- se queja mentalmente la jovencita rubia…

Un golpe en su rostro recibe wind, echándola a volar por los aires impactándose contra una roca quedando ensartada en el por un rato, cayendo al instante al piso…

Era de esperarse… Acumulaste muchos nem y tu cuerpo no acostumbrado a este estrés no aguantaría mucho…-

Me falta el aire…- su pecho le ejerce presión a su corazón dándole una que otra punzada de extrema gravedad para su condición…

Es lamentable que no le hallases subsionado todo el nem a tu compañero de tribu, con lo que has conseguido que su agonía se prolongara… pero su destino es el mismo… Es morir…-

…Kura…picka… ¡aaaH!- wind no puede reprimir más su dolor que le esta surgiendo a cada momento su cuerpo, brotando sangre de su boca…

Ese Bastardo de la cadena tenia dos opciones…una de ellas… es que nosotros le arrebatáramos la vida o la otra… era que le llegase su hora aproximadamente pasada la 1 de la madrugada…-

Las cadenas aún siguen activas y se reúnen alrededor del cuerpo de Wind que el roce de estas, con su piel producen un pequeño destello de nem…

¡A estas alturas todo es inútil!- pisa con rabia las cadenas de wind con su obstinada actitud…¿Sabes preciosa mia, que hora es?... Son las 12:30-

No decaeré ahora…- susurra desde los suelo la joven… -aún no…-las cadenas envuelven los pies de kururo y hacen que este cae a los suelos, mientras que wind apenas alcanza a ponerse de pie…

No romperé…mi promesa…-

Que conmovedor… pero no es factible conmigo…- da un giro y se inicia una serie de golpes en el cuerpo de wind que la dejan inconciente nuevamente en los suelos…

Tonta… Todo sería más fácil si te rindieses…- Le comenta Kuroro

La queda mirando fijamente y se percata que su rival, aún siente deseos de seguir luchando, sabiendo que la victoria seria para kuroro…

¿Por qué… aún sigues con esta masacre!- le da una patada que la hizo rodar miles de metros de su presencia…

¿Por qué aún persistes con esto Wind!- le grita desesperado por escuchar una respuesta de su rival ensangrentado en el piso se hallaba…

Por mi pueblo…- murmura muy bajo

¿Por qué? Ya no tiene caso luchar por ellos…-

Por mi familia…-

¿Qué diablos dices! En estos últimos años fui yo tu familia…-

Por mis Amigos…-

¡Tu no tienes amigos¡A Nadie¡Todos ellos están muertos! Y aquí esta la prueba!- con sentimientos encontrados, de su vestimenta saca un par de ojos rojos, y se los lanza a wind bien cerca de su rostro… para que pueda verlos detenidamente…

Por…- con dificultad observa los ojos que alguna vez perteneció a alguien de su pueblo kuruta

* * *

¡Mira¡Leorio ya llegamos!- apuntando con alegria Gon

¡Es el hospital¡Kurapicka resiste!-

Sin más demora cruzaron la gran autopista, proviocan uno que otro choque entre los automóviles que circulaban por allí…

Killua de pasada miró hacia un gran reloj que estaba a la entrada del hospital…

Son las 12:50…- Balbucea el Albino…

* * *

Ya es tiempo que pierdas esa tonta ilusión de volverlos a ver…-

Por Kurapicka…- la flama que ardía en sus almendrados ojos se fue apagando poco a poco volviéndose el color azulejo de sus brillantes ojos…

* * *

¡Apártense de mi camino!- killua grita

Discúlpenme, déjenos pasar por favor¡necesitamos ayuda!- buscando el joven menor a alguien que lo atendiesen

Enfermera esto es una emergencia, mi amigo está agonizando- desesperado le habla a la enfermera de turno

Enseguida… ¡Traigan una camilla!- coge el telefono, y llama a los doctores de turno para que atendiesen al joven kuruta – hay que llevarlo a la sala de emergencias, ahí vienen nuestros ayudantes…-

¡Oh, vamos de prisa de prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo…!-

* * *

EL lider se le ha consumido la paciencia, resuena una y otra vez sus manos…

Por ti no moriré yo, al utilizar Nem, ya que si lo uso… la promesa que le hice al bastardo de la cadena hará activar la cadena y me dará muerte en un par de segundos… serás afortunada…serás la 1era persona que sienta como mis manos desgarran sin piedad sobre tu cuerpo, quitandote la vida de la forma más cruel que puedas imaginar…mocosa…-

Wind sólo permanecía tendida en los húmedos suelos, escuchando lo que su agresor le comentaba…

Sin más preámbulos… Me as artado con tus estupideces… Llego tu fin… ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Adios…- y una lagrima calida y cristalina recorre por ultima vez el rostro pálido de la joven kuruta, la cual sus cabellos dorados caen con resignación la hora de su muerte…-Kurapicka…-

* * *

En pocos segundos unos enfermeros traen una camilla a toda velocidad y con cuidado recuestan a Kurapicka en ella…

La sala de emergencias ya está lista- dice el enfermero mientras que a kurapicka le colocan oxigeno

Gon queda impactado con la escena, su cuerpo se paraliza y casi sin predeterminarlo lágrimas salen de sus humildes ojos, ver el estado de su amigo…

Gon…- Killua se percata de ello, pero no tiene palabras para alentar a su amigo…ya que, el pasa por lo mismo…

Killua…- poniendose de frente- ¿Kurapicka estará bien, verdad?

Gon…- El joven albino no quiero hacerles falsas ilusiones, y solo le reponde bajando la mirada…

Muy bien, los doctores ya van en camino ¡Llevenselo!-

¡sí!-

En ese instante que las ruedas de la camilla comenzaron a rodar, el joven kuruta por acto de inercia se levanta precipitadamente de la camilla...

¡Kurapicka!- Grita Leorio que estaba casi al lado de los enfermeros

Con un cuerpo sudado por la fiebre, Agitando sus brazos trataba de capturar el aire de su alrededor, el joven kuruta revive por unos instantes, sus ojos permanecían rojos…

¡Kurapicka…Kurapicka!-

¡Gon detente!

¡Kurapickaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Killua toma con fuerza el brazo de su amigo impidiendo ir donde se encontraba el joven kurapicka…

Gritando con desesperación trataba de zafarse de los enfermeros y de leorio, que lo tuvieron que entre todos mantenerlo en la camilla, mientras que uno de los enfermeros le colocaba en su brazo un tranquilizante…

¿Kurapicka¿Qué pasa…Kurapicka!- le grita Leorio pero sin respuesta alguna…

Mirada perdida, imágenes multiples se le venian en esos momentos al joven kuruta, haz de luces trenzaban lo que seria su pasado… aprovechando esos momentos de tranquilidad del paciente los enfermeros a toda prisa lo llevaron a la sala de emegencias, dejando a fuera a Leorio, aunque este por más que insistió por entrar, no le cedieron el paso, por no ser una persona autorizada…

¡Diablos¿Por qué no soy doctor!- golpeando sin cesar la pared de la sala de espera, las enfermeras tuvieron que darle unas pastillas a Leorio para tranquilizarlo…

Gon estaba destrozado al igual que su compañero que le prestaba el hombro para que el joven menor desahogara sus penas…

La noche cambió drásticamente de escenario, se torno fría y oscura, llovía a cántaros, dos enfermeras se le acercaron a los 3 jóvenes, y le dieron frazadas para que no se enfermasen, ya que, sus vestimentas estaban mas que mojadas, también en la mesita le dejaron café caliente, para que entrasen en calor…

disculpe señorita…-

¿digame joven?-

¿Qué hora es?-

Son exactamente la 1 de la madrugada…-

* * *


	16. CapNº16

Hunter x Hunter

Cap Nº16

Soledad x Kurapicka x Estoy junto a ti

…No pude dormir en toda la noche, algo me perturbaba, pero…¿Qué era? O bien dicho… sabia o me daba la idea de que podría ser la causa… aunque no quería reconocerlo, el dijo que no me preocupara, que todo iba salir bien, pero, es inevitable sentirse angustiado por no saber que es lo que ha pasado en esas tenebrosas calles de la ciudad… me pregunto ¿Si estaría bien?... ¿Cómo saberlo?... ya los rayos del sol mañaneros han penetrado por la ventana del living… es confortable sentir su leve calor que proporcionan… aunque no pueden evitar que en mis pensamientos aún exista esa interrogante que me parte el alma…

-¡¡¿¿Senritsu! ¿Estás ahí?- preguntan desde el dormitorio

-Sí señorita Cleo, ¿Necesita algo?-

-No… solo quería saber si no estaba sola…- responde con voz apagada

-Disculpe mi imprudencia señorita- entrando despacio a la habitación- sé que no debo…pero, su melodía de latidos, no es normal… ¿algo le preocupa…?-

-¿Mi…melodía?- levanta su rostro sin mucha ganas…

-exacto…y puedo ver que en su rostro es reflejado también lo que su interior siente… una melodía melancólica vaga con la mano de la pena y la desesperanza…-

-¿Pena…?-

-Es muy singular aquella composición… es muy compleja, pero… en personas de corazón pasable como el suyo, es muy fácil distinguirlo… ¿Algo le sucede señorita?-

-No…sólo fue una pesadilla que tuve anoche…eso es todo senritsu…- sonriéndole – y ¿sabe qué?

- dígame señorita…-

-¡¡¡Iremos de compras!- saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario

-Pero señorita…. Las órdenes de su padre dicen que…-

-Senritsu, para aliviar las penas debes ir a comprar cosas que te hagan sentir mucho mejor ¿no, además no esta Kurapicka, podemos ir a comprar de lo más tranquilas las dos…- guiñándole el ojo

-si señorita pero se está arriesgando a…-

-a ver… hagamos un cosas, sólo a la tienda que está a dos cuadras de aquí ¿Sí, y me pongo algunos accesorios para pasar desapercibida…así nadie me reconocerá ¿vale?-

-Si pero…-

-Senritsu…- mirandola con cara de autoridad y odio

-esta bien… sólo a la tienda que usted dijo…-

-¡¡¡Gracias senritsu, pero no le vayas a mencionar nada a kurapicka ni menos a mi padre, ya que no quiero que me den un tremendo sermón…-

-si señorita…-

-Pues bien ¡¡¡vamos!-

…Siento… como una leve brisa palpa mi piel… es agradable… como también refrescante… ¿qué pasa? ¿y ese sonido?... ¿Son pasos no?... de una mujer sin duda… es reconocible el sonido que producen los tacones de los zapatos de la mujer… pero, ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿un sueño?… ¿qué hace?... mis ojos… mi vista se ha aclarecido… realmente molesta aquel resplandor… mis ojos responden contrayéndose aún más de lo que estaban… mi cuerpo no manifiesta nada…esta adormecido… acaso yo también lo estaré…o simplemente estoy muerto… hasta pensar se me hace difícil… ¿en que estado me encuentro?... espera… ¿y eso, escucho voces… se van acercando…¿Quiénes son?...¿Quienes…?

-¿Señor, me esta usted escuchando?-

-Si doctor… continué…-

-Hasta el momento esta estable, lo peor ya ha pasado…-

-¿De verdad?-

-Por suerte del joven, lo trajeron justo a tiempo, si sigue evolucionando como lo a estado haciendo hasta ahora… es probable que en 3 días le demos de alta-

…¿De alta?... ¿Qué lo peor ya cesó?... ¿acaso estoy en un hospital?... ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¡No entiendo!... ¿qué son estas imágenes?... ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?...

-Muchas gracias doctor por todo lo que ha hecho…-

-No hay de que, ese es mi trabajo… ahora si me disculpa el paciente debe descansar-

-¡Oh, claro!-

…Esa voz…ese tono…Espera….espera….no me dejes…no puedo con esto sólo…no….no me dejes…se aleja…ya no puedo oír sus pasos…no… ayúdame…ayúdame…

-¡¡¡LEORIO!- abriendo de golpe sus ojos el joven kuruta encuentra sentado en su cama, estaba alterado… gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro… se miraba una y otra vez sus piernas cubiertas por las sábanas blancas sin entender lo que le pasaba, la desesperación se elevaba más a tal Punto Que el llanto fue la única forma de aliviar la tensión…

-¡¡Kurapicka!- entra apresurado a la habitación de su amigo acudiendo a su grito de auxilio… instintivamente fue donde el joven kuruta y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos…

-Estoy aquí…estoy aquí amigo… tranquilo…-

-¡¡Leorio… LEORIO!- correspondió al abrazo y desahogaba su tensión en el pecho del joven mayor…

-¡¡¡Enfermera, Enfermera los tranquilizantes rápido!- se escuchaba en 2do plano las instrucciones del médico tratante…

-¡¡Tengo miedo…leorio…tengo miedo…- llorando a cántaros…

-Lo sé amigo… Lo sé…Tranquilo…- controlando su impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su amigo…

Sin avisar apartan a Leorio de kurapicka, dos enfermeros sujetan a leorio que intentaba regresar al lado de su amigo, por otra parte gritando el nombre del mayor el joven kuruta se encontraba aprisionado entre la enfermera y el doctor que intentaban inyectarle tranquilizante en su brazo…hasta que al fin lo lograron…la cual el efecto…no se hizo esperar, regresando medio aturdido kurapicka a su cama…

-le…orio…- fue lo último que pronunció antes de quedarse dormido…

-Kura…picka…- resignado baja la vista…

Sale de habitación destrozado Leorio, recorriendo a paso lento los frios pasillos del hospital, que a finales de este, lo esperaban los dos menores… que sólo con verle el rostro del joven mayor, sabian que no eran buenas noticias sobre su amigo…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta el albino

-Oí gritar a Kurapicka, ¿Qué le ha pasado Leorio?- con sus ojos medio llorosos le emociona Gon

-Kurapicka, tuvo un shock emocional, despertó alterado, tenia un desorden mental demasiado grande para llegar a estar como estaba así que tuvieron que aumentarle la dosis de tranquilizante…- les comenta Leorio…

- El NEM lo llevó a los extremos a Kurapicka…-

-No sé lo que pasará más adelante con él…pero…- se pone de rodillas frente a los dos pequeños- pueden estar tranquilos… él estara bien…- y a ambos los abraza, como lo hace un padre a sus hijos…

-Leorio…- queda sorprendido a la reacción del joven mayor…

-De seguro que sí…Kurapicka es muy fuerte…- dice con pasividad Gon

-Claro…- una lágrima cae por el rostro moreno de Leorio- Así es Kurapicka…

Desde esa ocasión… ya han trascurrido 6 años…


End file.
